dont take her!
by anbu-kakashi-girl666
Summary: skaura issent on a mission with a hand full of her friends kiba lee naruto kakashi naji Gai and even Ibiki but when Akatsuki capturs them all what will happen to poor sakura beening a gir? kakshisakura sakurakiba and some sakuraAkatsuki
1. Chapter 1

O.k. I don't own naruto but if I did kakashi would always be naked ha ha well here is story!

Sakura sat in silence looking at Tsunade. She couldn't believe that they had been given a mission meant for Anbu blackopps. But she was standing there so she had. Kakashi and naruto where to her right along with Kiba and neji.

"O.k. well as you know we are a little short on Anbu at the moment so you all will be assigned to a vary difficult mission but you will have a few others joining you so it shouldn't be that big of a problem" Tsunade licked her lips and pulled out a sheet of paper and read aloud.

"Akatsuki members have kidnapped the daughter of the stone countries king your mission will be to bring her back here _alive_ she is the only child that the stone king has so if she dies the country die with her." She looked up at the team. "Kakashi will be team leader do what he thinks is best." She was just about to speak again but her office door opened and 3 people came in. Two of them sakura knew at once they where Gai and Lee they both still had there green jumpsuits on and walked in with smiles on there faces. The last person sakura didn't resize at first but then she remembered him and waved at all of them. She looked closely at Gai and Lee she could tell they where tired and he just come back from a mission then there was Ibiki he was always cool and collected so sakura couldn't tell if he was alright. But Tsunade filled them in on the mission and she said they would leave tomorrow at noon. They all walked down the stairs but split up at the door. Sakura waved goodbye and _'poofed'_ back home she was ready for bed and fell asleep right away.

The next day she was up and packed. She had many changes of close and was ready to stay gone for as long as needed. When she got to the main gate Kiba and Neji and naruto where there she waved and walked up.

"So you guys ready?" she was asking naruto more then the others but Kiba was the first to answer.

" Man you bet we are I love hard missions they just like training ha." He smiled at sakura who returned the smile.

"You to Neji?" sakura had to be nice to him no matter how much she hated his altitude he was a nice person but he just didn't show it.

"Yea." Was all he said. But it wouldn't have matter because kakashi Gai Lee and Ibiki popped in.

" O.k. lets head out." Kakashi said and with that they all jumped into the forest. They had been traveling for two days now and sakura was getting tired. They had stopped randomly on and off the last two days but only for a quick rest witch was not good for her at all. Finally they came to a small village and stopped for the night they all stayed at a hotel but that wasn't the best part. The hotel had a hot spring. Sakura couldn't wait to get in and relax. The first thing she did after dropping her bag off at her room was yell

"Hey. I'm going to the hot spring if you need me." She waved to kakashi naruto and Kiba who she was sharing a room with. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other evilly and smiled after she left.

" Hot spring sounds good right about now huh naruto?" Kiba said hoping naruto got the hidden task. He did and with that they where headed to the hot spring.

"Don't do anything stupid." Kakashi said looking up from his book at them. He knew they where up to something but he didn't know what. _I should follow them and see what's going on_ he thought to himself. He got up and started to walk to the hot spring.

Sakura took off her towel and got in the water testing it with her foot first. She didn't like how the men's hot spring was right next-door and the fence had holes in it so she hoped that no one was there. She put her head back and lifted her arms above her head her bones popped when she did that making her layback and relaxed in the water. She studs up to get a towel to put her head on.

Naruto and Kiba where so foced on watching sakura that they hadn't seen kakashi come in. Kiba was drooling over sakura's perfect body and naruto was looking at a fox and not the nine-tailed. Her six-pack was even more sexy with out her shirt on Kiba had seen it through her shirt but he never thought it was this toned. Kakashi walked up behind them. "What you guys looking at?" they both jumped at the sound of his voice. They turned to look at the person who said it even throe they knew who it was.

"Wha…t are you do…ing here? Naruto stumped out from in front of the fence. Kiba did the same thing but less spaz like. Kakashi walked up to the fence to see what they had been looking at. Naruto jumped up

"Kakashi noo it's not…ummm" kakashi looked through the peephole and saw sakura washing her self with a bar of soap. He held back a nosebleed but he had to look away or he was going to lose all of his blood. She had the perfect body. Her hair was still short and her 24-year-old body made him ache with lust. He turned to naruto and Kiba. He shuck his head then looked down at the floor.

"What where you too doing if she would have seen you, you both would have been cooked." Kakashi sent them a disappointed look. Naruto was the first to talk "Sorry kakashi." And then Kiba added "Yea sorry." Kakashi shook his head and looked up.

'Don't say sorry to me you have to say sorry to her." Naruto looked like a ghost and so did Kiba they knew if they told her then she would kill them. Naruto shook his head and waved his hands in the air "But…but if we do that she'll kill us. You know that." Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"That's why I'm making you do it." He said standing up and walking back to the room. About an hour latter sakura walked in to the room huffing and puffing " I cant believe those two what where they think I should have killed them." Kakashi walked over to wear she had sat down. " What happened?" he asked even though he had a vary good idea. She told him and he was right on his guess it was the whole peeking thing. He laughed and sakura looked at him. " What's so funny?" she asked a little mad at his reaction.

" Well I don't know if I should tell you I mean it wasn't my fought they didn't tell me butt…" he rubbed the back of his neck and his eye crinkled into a smile.

"Umm well. I sort of saw you too." In the next 10 seconds three things happened.

Sakura hit kakashi so hard it sent him to the middle of the floor.

Kakashi pulled sakura down with him

Sakura some how ended up on top of him inches from his face.

If sakura moved and inch she would have ended up lip locking with him.

Sakura looked at kakashi wide eyed. If he wasn't wairing his mask she would have seen a smile. She pushed herself up and laughed walking over to her chair she sat down and looked at him.

"You didn't need to pull me down with you." She said looking at him. He looked at her back; she was beautiful her hair hung down in her face still wet from her bath.

"Well _you_ didn't need to get physical." He snapped rubbing his back. He hide how glad he was that she got physical. " I think you stubbed me with something" He took off his vest twisting around so he could see if he was bleeding witch her was. " Oww" he said poking it. Sakura shook her head how could a high-class ninja like him cry over a little scratch.

"Look what you did." He said pointing to the cut. " Oh my god are you kidding you are the biggest cry baby ever." She got up and walked to her room and closed the door. _Wow did you see his body?_ Sakura's inner self was laughing. _ Hey that's are sensei o.k. He's not like that. _She shook her head again and thought of his body his chest. His perfect peaks. She pushed out the thought and got in to her bed for a nap tomorrow they would start to travel again.

Sakura woke up or she thought she did but she was still in a dream she was in a forest running no she was being carried by a man. She fell back to sleep but then she woke up being taken down a dark hallway same man was caring her.

Finally she really woke up but she wasn't in her bed she looked around a dark room. Then her head snapped back into place she remembered what happened she was kidnapped along with the rest of the team but the men used some kind of gas and they where all knocked out. She looked around kakashi, Gai, Ibiki, neji, Kiba, naruto, and lee where all chained up like her they where talking softly.

"Are you O.k.?" Kiba asked softly talking to sakura. She shook her head yes and then looked around again it was a plan room and no windows. She was about to say something but the door opened and a man walked in he was tall and a taller man walked in after him. Sakura knew who they both where one the taller one was Itachi. The other was Sasori. She masked her face well so they couldn't see how scared she was. She felt Lee who was chained next to her flinch and so did naruto who was on her right. Sasori's eyes scaled the room finally coming to rest on sakura. She didn't like that look he was giving her it was one of want and lust. She had a bad feeling about this. Sasori walked up to her and got down on his knees.

"Itachi I think this one would be a nice addition to my collection don't you?" He looked up at the man and Itachi smiled giving him a _yes_. For the next hour or two they went around the room stabbing and torching them for info. But no one gave in. That's when they got to sakura Sasori's eyes got the same look in them.

" Lets try a knew torcher I'll just take her into the other room…" But where he reached down for sakura's chains she bit him right on the hand making blood splash on her and him. He stepped back and smiled then with out warning he hit her right in the jaw. She cried out in pain. It wasn't really a cry but a whimper. But even though it was just a whimper naruto still closed his eyes at her pain. So did kakashi and Kiba they all didn't like to see her in pain. Sakura looked up at Sasori with a grin on her face she had blood on her face. Some from his punch and some from his hand. She shook her head and smiled even bigger.

"Wow is that the hardest you can punch hmm they let anyone in evil organizes now a days." Sakura knew that had been a bad thing to say but she had to cover up her weakness. _ I can't believe you whimpered your still just a little girl_. Her inner-sakura was starting to get a little pushy. Meanwhile Sasori was mesmerized. No women had ever dared to speak back to him most weren't even awake after that hit. He had put a little force behind it but not much. Kakashi's eyes got as big as softballs he couldn't believe that sakura was stupid. _Why would say something like that god sakura now he's going to show you how hard he can hit. _Kakashi closed his eyes he didn't want to see this he cared for this girl too much to see her in pain. Just then Sasori walked over to Itachi and looked up at him.

"I want her. We need another one so why don't we. I mean the other girl can only take a little punch. But this one…" Sasori looked back to sakura who was glaring at him. He smiled. " This one can take pain." Itachi looked over to sakura she gave him the same icy glare that she gave Sasori.

"I don't know she seams kind of a "Free" spirit…. Think you can brake her?" Itachi looked back to Sasori. Who was smiling evilly. He shook his head yes. " Fine we will comeback latter if the rest think it's a good idea then why not." With that they both walked out of the room and closed the door. No one talked for a while sakura didn't notice she was to worried about what they had planed for her team. _O.k. they want me but what about them, they'll problem kill them…no I cant let this happen there my friends I wont let them die._

_Why should we put are butts on the line they want us if we try to save them then we will most likely be killed to. _Inner sakura made a good point but sakura pushed it off. She looked around the room. Kakashi was looking at her he had a good idea of what they would be doing and he would rot in hell before he let someone do that to her. They rest of the team where worried too not about themselves but about sakura they all knew what they had planed and none of them wanted it to go down. But before any one could think about it any more a girl walked threw the door. She was about 15 but her body was well developed she looked more like a 25 year old. But her face gave away her true age she had a baby face one that looked like a glass doll and if you even touched it, it would break. But sakura saw that that was not the case because she had bruises all over her arms and face.

"Who are you?" naruto asked looking at the little girl. He was saddened by the amount of bruises on her face she was beautiful but now she looked tired and weak. The others noticed it to.

" I'm kai the daughter of the stone countries king. And if I can see right from your head banns you are ninjas from the village hidden in the leaves." She smiled at them. But then her gaze turned to ward sakura and the smile faded.

"You bought a girl." Kai's face went paler then before. "And she's pretty too." Sakura didn't like this whole girls are weak thing and was getting sick of it to tell you the truth. So she jerked up and talked in a stern voice.

"Ok I'm getting tired of this just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not strong. Because I am so don't come in here with that attitude ok Cuz I'm not really in the mood for it and I don't care if you are the stone kings kid I'll beat you ass all the way back to him." Kai was used to threats like that she had been getting them all the time she was hear. But the others that had given them beat her up after they finished so she had to laugh at this one Cuz sakura was chained up so she couldn't do any thing.

"Oh I don't think your weak. But you're a girl in…" She didn't know how to fraise her words. She didn't know where they where or what they where in so she went with what she called it. "Hell with a bunch of men. I think you can make the connection by your self." The little girl like at her. Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard this girl was only 15 but she talked like a women. Sakura leaned her head back agenst the wall and closed her eyes. She did make they connection but she didn't want her team to. But they problely already had. _ Dam this little girl _she said to her self. Kai gave them all some bread and water it wasn't a lot but enough to hold them. She was about to say something when the door opened and again Itachi and Sasori stepped though. They looked at kai but she didn't return their look she was looking at sakura she saw what Sasori had in his hand and knew what he had planed.

"Well seams I didn't chain you tight enough. Something you will pay for latter." Sasori ribbed his finger down her face. She winced but not at him touching her but at the bruise he had put just enough presser on for it to hurt.

"But now I don't have to tell….Wait I don't know your name?" Sasori looked like a little kid that just saw a flame eater. "So before I do this what is your name?" he asked with a smile. She hated it. His smile it was a fake one it looked evil and caring at the same time. Sakura hated fakers. She just looked at him. She wasn't just going to give him her name it was hers not his she didn't want to hear it come from his dirty lips. He waited for a little bit then shook his head. " Kai if you please." Sasori looked down on the girl who was now looking back. She nodded and walked over to sakura, putting two fingers on sakura's forehead she closed her eyes and asked a question in her head.

"_What is your name?" _kai studs up and walked back over to Sasori.

"Her name is sakura." Kai looked back at sakura. "Sorry." She said she was about to say more when a hade fell across her face. Her eyes started to water and she knew she was crying. She couldn't help it there was a bruise right where Sasori had hit her. She kept her head down. Sasori took that as defeat and went on talking. "Sakura" he smiled as he said it. Sakura kicked her self she hated the way he said it.

"Well _sakura_ we all talked and congratulations you're in." he said it like it was a club she was trying to get in to.

"Kai if you could show her the ticket to get in I would be vary gracious."

With out a word kai lifted her shirt a little and pulled down her pants some to. And right on her hip was a burn mark but not just a normal one this on was a pitcher. Sakura had to squint to see what it was but she finally figured it out. It was a scorpion with a circle around it. Kai looked up at sakura he eyes where full of pain she knew how much it hurt and didn't want to see sakura go through it. Sasori held up what he was holding. It was a brander with the scorpion on it. Sakura knew what she was going to have to go through and didn't like it. Sasori did a fire jutsui and the end of the stick glowed bright red.

"Itachi." Sasori said looking at him. Itachi nodded his head and walked over to sakura.

"If you even touch me with that thing I'll _kill_ you both." She had a mean look in her eye. Itachi just looked at her. _ How could a woman so small be so strong _Itachi's mind raced he liked her. Sasori looked at sakura to impressed with the glare that she had put behind it. Itachi put his hands on her stomach and he hip so he could hold her down wile she was being branded.

"Get your hands off her!" naruto had taken enough of this he was getting mad. He looked at Itachi who was looking back at him. His eyes lazy Itachi didn't mind the girls out bursts but this _boy_ he wouldn't take his smart mouth. But Itachi dint remove his hands. He nodded for Sasori to continue. When Sasori got to sakura he folded her shirt up showing off her stomach. Kakashi hated this he could just sit her and watch but he didn't have a choice there was nothing her could do he was _helpless_ that was the first time in his lift he really felt that.

Sasori pulled sakura's pants down a little making her hip show. Sakura struggled agenst Itachi's hands but he was too strong. Then Sasori picked up then poll and pushed it on her hip.

Sakura didn't know what to do the pain was unbearable she had never been in this much pain. She held her eyes shut and clamped her teeth together. _ I will not scream I will not scream I WILL NOT SCREAM_ she told her self but as soon as she thought those word Sasori pushed the poll down harder in to her hip making her cry out.

Kakashi had never heard sakura make that kind of noise. It was a mix of pure hate and pure pain. He had heard it before when some one was dieing but never from sakura's mouth did he hear a sound of agony. He saw a tear run down her face that's when her closed his eyes he couldn't watch he wanted to close his ear but couldn't.

Kiba and neji both closed their eyes and grinded there teeth. They didn't like that sound either but they couldn't do anything. If Kiba could he would rip that guys through out and then feed it to a wild hamster. Neji would hit him so hard and so fast all his charka points in his body would explode.

Lee. Naruto, Gai, and Ibiki all had there heads down and where thinking of what they could do. Lee was thinking he could kick Sasori's in the back from where he was sitting but then that would be bad for sakura Cuz the hot poker would end up on her lap.

Finally Sasori pulled up the poker some of sakura's skin came up with it. She was silently crying now tears running down her face. Then Itachi got and with Sasori walked back out dragging Kai with them. Sakura sat there waiting. Waiting for the pain to stop. Waiting for this nightmare to be over with. Kakashi and the others opened there eyes and looked at sakura her shirt and pants where still pulled down. They looked at the burn it was dark read and had spots of a pinker color. Kakashi saw that it was skin that had been pulled up. They sat there for a while not talking. Sakura's pain had died down and it wasn't that bad she looked around at her team no one was looking up they all had their heads down. _ Man you would think that they're the ones who got branded. I've got to lighten thing up a bit. _She thought about what she could do she finally thought of a joke. So she sat up making her shirt ride up her body it now showed to the top of her bellybutton.

But she didn't care it was just her friends now they wouldn't notice.

"Hey at least it's not a tattoo." Sakura smiled at them. They looked up with confused looks on their faces. But when they saw he smile they all smiled back.

Kakashi couldn't believe it. She was still sakura out of all time to bring her sense of hummer out she picks now? He smiled back he had to. He looked at her face and even with the dried blood on her mouth she was so beautiful. He made a promise to her in his head. _ I will not let them hurt you again. Ever._ He stopped smiling and looked at her burn. It would haunt his mind forever.

Naruto laughed at sakura's joke. So did Lee but the others just smiled Kiba laughed a little but not much.

" So what are we going to do now? I mean there has to be a way to get out of here." Naruto asked. For the next hour or so they talked about exacpting but all ideas where dismissed. Then the door opened and sakura's body tightened but then relaxed to see it was only Kai. But sakura saw she had half a mask on the left side of her face it was a dark blue mask with red stars. It was made to look like the night sky. And it did. There was even a moon by the eyehole. She looked up at them and then to sakura.

"They would like you to come to the other room." Kai had said this in a sad tone.

"Well you can tell them to kiss her ass" Kiba said. Sakura smiled at him and he smiled back. He didn't know why but he felt something for her and it wasn't just friendship.

"Well put Kiba. Yes tell them that." She smiled at kai but Kai wasn't smiling

"They said if you say that then to tell you every 10 minutes your not there they'll kill one of you team members." Kai's eye went around the room to see each face. Then went back to sakura's.

" How am I so post get out of here then" sakura said shaking her hands that were held in chains. She didn't want to go but she didn't want to see her friends die even more. Kai walked over to her and tapped her locks. They popped right open and fell to the floor with a 'clunk'

Kakashi shock his head " sakura you will not be going to them." The others where shaking there heads in agreement. Sakura got up from the floor and walk over to Kai's side she looked at him. She had sad eyes but they where strong.

"I can handle myself." And then sakura and Kai walked out of the room and closed the door.

It seamed like days she was gone but two hours latter Itachi walked in carrying sakura in his arms she was knocked out she had blood covering her face and cuts all over her arms. Itachi laid her down and chained her arms back up.

" You ass hole what did you do to her?" naruto yelled at him as he got up to walk out. Itachi had enough of this one. He walked over to him and with a word took a knife out and sliced naruto's face. He had made a long cut down the side of naruto's cheek. It was bleeding. Naruto looked down at his shirt and saw the blood dripping on to it. He narrows his eyes at Itachi. Itachi smiled and got up walking out the door. It shut with a soft click. They all turned to sakura her body laid limp on the floor.

" Naruto calm down." Kakashi said to the yellow haired boy. "Check her pulse is she breathing?" naruto reached over to sakura putting to fingers to her neck. He felt a small movement and knew it was her pulse. He sat back.

"She's still alive but her pulse is week. Neji can you check her out?" he looked at neji. Neji nodded and activated his byactagone. He first saw how pulse and it was indeed weak, but then he saw how bad she was hurt. Her arm was broken and 4 ribs where snapped. Also her ankle looked pretty bad he guessed from kicking something hard. He closed his eyes.

" Her arm and 4 ribs are broken. I think her ankle might be too." He looked at kakashi who was looking at sakura. He didn't know when she would wake up but when she did she was going to be in a lot of pain.

She did wake up with in the next couple of hours. And like kakashi said she was in a lot of pain.

"Fuck Fuck FFFUUCCKKKK" She had her head back agenst the wall. _ O.k. sakura get it together you have to heal your self O.k_. She stopped cussing and built chakura into her hands. She healed her arms and ankle in no time but her ribs took her a little longer. She then healed her little cut on her arms. By the time she was done she was vary tired. But she knew she was going to have to answer their questions witch she knew they would ask.

"What happened?" Neji was the one to ask witch surprised sakura. She rubbed her eyes then turned to face him this was not going to be fun to explain.

"O.k. me and Kai walked in to a room there were about 7 men in there. They asked if I want to tell them anything about are mission I said no so they started in I held back the first few attacks but I couldn't keep them all off. I went to kick one of them but he turned his sword out and I kicked that instead witch is most likely how I broke my ankle. Then I think one did some kind of jutsui Cuz the next thing I know there are knifes flying all around me. I blocked some but hey got my arms pretty bad. I looked down to see how bad my ankle was and someone punch me in the gut that's when I blacked out." She looked at them and shrugged.

Kakashi listened and couldn't believe that she just shrugged it off like it was nothing. He just then gained a new respect for her she was a real ninja. Even though she went throw she still didn't give any info. About the mission. He didn't know what was going in with her when did she become this strong. What was going on with him lately? He had been thinking of her more and morn the last few weeks. And when they where in Tsunade office he couldn't stop looking at her. He even thought that she smelt good like flowers and peaches. He was guessing it was her shampoo. But why had he noticed these little things? Then it hit him he knew why he thought of her and why he looked at her all the time.

_I love her._

**OK well that first chapter review it if you want another chapter if 5 reviews show up I have the next chapter up in two days. So REVEW Haha oh and tell me if you want any thing in the story like a character or any thing like that. Kakashi 333**


	2. Chapter 2

O.k. I don't own naruto bla bla bla kakashi naked bla bla enjoy the story.

_Why is he looking at me like that? _Sakura said wile looking at kakashi. He was staining at her with this weird look in his eye. She didn't know what it was but she didn't mind it.

"Sakura why was Kai wearing a mask?" Gai asked. Sakura looked down she had asked that same question to Kai wile they walked down to the other room she wished she never had.

"Well you know how Sasori said she would _pay _for what she did. The hole telling me sorry thing. Well I didn't think he would do some thing so server, but…" she was about to finish that sentence but Kai walked in to the room.

She still had the mask on. Kai looked over to sakura her eyes the size of golf balls.

"How did you heal so fast? And your close there not even ripped or…" she stopped when sakura gave her a evil look "Oh you didn't tell them." Sakura picked up a small rock and through it at her. Kai smiled but you could only see half of it Cuz of her mask. Sakura was mad so she did some thing that she would normally never do.

"Shut up two- face!" sakura yelled at kai. Kai's eyes dropped to the floor. _Man sakura that was a low blow._ Naruto had never seen sakura so mean but why would sakura's close be ripped? Kakashi knew that the Akatsuki wouldn't just beat her up she was far too beautiful for that. That made kakashi's blood hot if he ever got his hand on them he'd…" his thought was interrupted by kai's mask hitting the floor.

"Do you think I wanted this to happen?" Kai screamed right back. Kiba had to look away. The hole left side of Kai's face was burned. Her eye was a little droopy from the burn and her lips where red a cracked. Also her skin was a red pink color like sakura's burn had been. Sakura didn't show any feelings of pity. _ Why should I feel sorry for her she was the one who told them that I was raped._ Sakura looked at her team everyone was looking at kai. Everyone but kakashi he was looking at sakura. He had a sad look in his eye. _Oh man he knows now I'm going to have to explain this shit dam I hate this. _ She looked away from kakashi, but she could feel his stair.

"Look I didn't mean too." Sakura was looking at the mask on the floor.

Kai looked up at sakura. She hated her. Sakura didn't even get it bad. _Wow you where raped and beaten up. So what I have been that and some how dare you call me names._ Kai walked over to sakura her eyes hard and cold. She took off her right glove and placed a finger on sakura's forehead.

"Lets see how you like to be reminded of the pain you went through." Sakura felt funny her head began to swirl she had to shut her eyes. The room began to spin. She was being sucked into a black hole the walls of the room disappeared. When she opened her eyes and she saw something that made her scream. It was her she was back in the room with Akatsuki. She saw her self being beaten. But then one of them started to undo her pants and another one pulled up her top.

"No, no get off me don't know…no GET OFF!" kakashi didn't know what was going on!" kakashi didn't know what was going on but he was pretty sure it had something to do with kai. Who was now glaring at sakura.

"Stop it now what are you doing?" kakashi yelled at kai who looked up and smiled at him. "She deserves this she needs to know what real pain is what it really means to suffer." Kai looked back at sakura who had now started to cry.

"Please stop don't please please stop!" sakura was now seeing her self being raped by a man she couldn't see who he was. She closed her eyes trying to block it out why was kai doing this even sakura wouldn't do this o.k. Her two-face commit was out of line but this. Naruto saw a peace of the wall the had been broken and chipped a peace off. He through it at kai. Kai was so concentrated in her torcher that she didn't notice the rock coming at her. The rock hit her right it the side of her face. She looked up and took her fingers off sakura head. Sakura snapped right out of it. She blinked a couple of times then the anger took her over. She bald up her fist and punched kai right in the jaw. Kai flue back and hit the wall. Sakura pulled at her chains leaning out as far as possible.

"You bitch!! Why the hell would you do that I swear if you even speak to me _I'll kill you_" sakura said the last three words with her jaw shut. This made her sound even scarier. Kai's eyes started to water. She ran to her mask and then ran out the door. Sakura breathing was heavy and came in quick pants. It took her a minute or two too clam down. Naruto, lee, neji, Kiba, and, gai where shocked by sakura's out burst. They thought she had always been so cool and collected but now she had lost control. Ibiki and kakashi were looking at the wall where Kai had hit. There was a impression of her head and upper back. Kakashi knew that sakura was strong but these walls where solid rock and concrete. Ibiki who had seen strength like this before was shocked never had he seen it from a women well besides the 5th but still sakura was almost surpassing her.

Sakura wanted to disappear to just dissolve in to the wall. Hell she take anywhere just not here. She didn't open her eyes. She knew they where all looking at her. She didn't mean to put so much force into the punch but it just happened. _God what did I do?_

_You didn't do any thing Kai deserved what she got or did you forget that she made you go through that rape again?_

_Well I still should have controlled my self-better._

_Yea whatever but what now were are still stuck here and if we don't get out fast then we're going to get killed._

_Don't you think I know that?_

_Why don't you let me take over?_

……_No_

_Fine don't cry to me when you're getting raped again. _

_How do I bring you out?_

_All I need is a little pain make them made make them hurt you I'll take care of the rest._

Sakura shook her head _yes_ she knew how to do it. What she was going to do to make them mad but the timing had to be perfect. She opened her eyes when the door opened it was Sasori and Itachi. _Oh big surprise if I didn't know better I'd say they where gay lovers ha._ That's when sakura started her plain.

"I swear if I didn't know better I'd say you to where lovers." Sakura smiled an evil grin at Sasori. Who was looking at her with an icy stair. Itachi didn't care what this girl thought but it still made him mad that she though that she could talk like that. Kakashi and the others didn't know what had gotten in to sakura but they knew it couldn't be good.

"Well you do know better from all the _fun_ we had." Sasori licked his lips when he said fun. That was the last straw sakura had had it who didn't he think he was? He was nothing just a man o.k. He was strong but so was she. And she was about to prove it.

"Lesion puppet _boy_ if that was all you had then know wonder I thought you were guy I mean you can't even get it up with the real thing." She looked back at him matching his icy glair. All she needed was for him to get a little closer. Sasori was about to walk over but Itachi grabbed his shoulder. "Don't let her get under your skin." He said with out emotion. Sakura cursed in her head. She needed to pull out something that was big but what. Then it came to her.

"Oh what cant defend yourself Cuz of the big bad tall man please you make me sick." Sakura rolled her eyes at him. That didn't it Sasori marched over to her grabbing her by the neck he pulled her off the ground then pinning her agenst the wall. He punched her right in the stomach making her spit up blood all over his face. But then she smiled. She closed her eyes and her fingertips started to spark with lighting. Sasori didn't even have a chance to move when he got a gut full of lighting he flew back into the wall. Sakura dropped to the floor. _That should do it _she thought. And it did Sasori got up.

" Oh so you like pain do you well try this." Sasori pulled out a rod-looking thing and put it to sakura's stomach. She felt the pain instantly it was even worse then the brand. All the pain in her life couldn't add up to this. Her back arched because of it making her pull at her chains witch in turn made them cut into her wrists. Her tears fell down her face like hot lava. They burned her eyes. She tasted them in her mouth. _God make it stop please make it stop._

_You know you need to die first then I'll take over and kill them all._ Inner sakura was getting excited she could feel sakura dieing slowly a couple more seconds and …

Naruto was pulling at his chains he could tell sakura was dieing so was kakashi and Kiba they pulled so hard that there wrists were getting cuts to. But then sakura fell to the floor with a _thud_. Her eyes slowly closed she could feel the pain fading away she was dieing and she liked it the rush of clam and silence.

_o.k. you ready?_ Inner sakura had asked?

_Will I be able to come back?_

_No you'll be what I am now the inner sakura._

_Do it._ And with that the new sakura pushed through

Kakashi felt the tears running down his face no_ no sakura don't go._ He was about to yell but something happened. Sakura's body was covered by this blue glow she lifted off the floor her chairs broke. When she was up on her feet her eyes popped open. Out of no wear two swords flew out of her arm right out of the skin. Naruto shook he didn't know what was going on she had died he saw her die. The two swords meant their mark. Sasori and Itachi both fell to the ground dead.

"Uhm" sakura said pulling out the swords and sucking them back into her arm. She looked at her team members. Sakura closed her eyes at that same second all of their chains popped off and fell to the floor. She walked over to Sasori's body she could tell he was still alive. Itachi was dead sakura made sure her aim was perfect with him. She wanted Sasori alive. He opened his eyes as she got over to him.

"What are you?" he asked. She opened her eyes and showed her no longer green eyes they were black as black as night. Sasori jumped at this he didn't know what she was. She stud up.

" I never knew exactly what I was." She bent back down making her lips touch his she did this for him and for her team she wanted them to know she wasn't the old sakura she did what she wanted and did it when she wanted now.

" I had a inner-self I could hear it but I choose to incnor it even thought she was my better half. I would take her advise some times but mostly I would just push her out. But she needed me just now she asked me to take over and help she couldn't do it her self she was weak. But I. I'm strong I killed you easily." Sakura took her lips off his making him pout. She smiled.

"I'm going to kill you now but before I do I want to know some thing." She brushed her hair out of her face. "Who burned Kai's face?" she waiter for him to answer.

"Well my memory is a little fuzzy." He smiled and a drip of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth. She bent down a licked it up and kissed him on his lips hard but not to hard to hurt him. Her team was in shock. They couldn't believe it sakura wasn't like this.

" Now do you remember?" sakura asked as she leaned up he smiled and shook his head _yes_. "And who was is?" she bent down so she could hear.

"I did" sakura didn't wait two seconds before she plunged her sword in to his head. It went right through his forehead. Sakura then pulled it out and it went back in to her arm. She then got up and walked over to the door she turned back to her team.

"Are you guys coming?" she asked looking at each one of them. When she got to Naruto she smiled his eyes where wide open and so was his mouth. "What? O.k. if we don't get moving now were going to run into some problems." She leaded on the doorframe. "Not that I'd mind or anything it's just we still have to find Kai and then take her back to the village so I want to go ahead an get this over with. Kakashi and Kiba got up first then Ibiki and Gai then Lee and Neji. Last was Naruto. They all walked in silence. Neji used his byaoctagon to see where Kai was. They found her in a couple of rooms down. She looked up and saw they were free her eyes where red from crying. Sakura walked over to her. Kai backed away from her at first. Sakura stopped.

"Look if you don't want me to heal you that's fine with me but to be scared of me." Sakura put her hands on her hips "so?" Kai turned around showing her a gash in the back of her head. It had dried blood on it and was looking infected. Sakura built up her charka and put her hand to the back of her head the cut healed fast. Kai turned around and took off her mask. Sakura looked down at her.

"Sorry that's going to have to wait I can't do that with out my tools." With that sakura grabbed her hand and turned to walk out.

"We have a problem there are two men coming this way." Sakura looked at Neji who had just spoke. She picked up Kai and carried her bridal style.

"Were going to have to run." Sakura took off down the hallway she knew where there was a window she could brake through.

"Where are you leading us?" Kiba asked. Sakura turned to look at him still running.

"In the room where they raped me there was a window I remember the trees that where making a shadow on the wall. Sakura looked back at them. They all had sad looks on their faces. "This way" sakura turned down a hallway.

When they got to the room she put down Kai and looked out the window the first tree was a little far away but after that they where close together. She opened it and looked down they had to be on like the 30th floor of some thing. Turning around to look at her team she told them that they would have to make a pretty big leap to the first tree. Kakashi looked out the window.

" Do you think you can make that?" he asked sakura. She looked at him with her black eyes her glare was hard. She made her sword come out of her arm and put it to his neck.

"Can you?" She smiled and grabbed Kai who yelled. "No no it's imposable. Were fall." Sakura looked at her she was small in sakura's arms. Sakura was squatting on the window edge. She turned so Kai could see the others.

"Would you rather one of them do it?" Kai looked at the rest of them and shook her head _no_ "Then shut-up if I fall I promise you will not fall with me." Kai smiled at sakura.

"O.k. here we go." Sakura turned back to the window. Then took a deep breath. "Hold on." She told Kai who put her hands around sakura's neck.

Sakura launched her self from the window. They flew in the air for what seemed like seconds. Then sakura's foot found the tree. She pushed off and sailed to the next tree. She stopped and waited for the others.

"How did she do that?" Naruto asked Kakashi who was looking at sakura standing in the tree with Kai in her arms.

"I don't know but I don't know if I like It." with that he jumped from the window. They all where in the tree accept Naruto who was about to jump. When he pushed off his shoe slipped making him fall. Sakura reacted first in a matter of seconds she had shoved kai into kakashi's arms and had all ready jumped in to the air for Naruto before Kakashi had realized that Kai was in his arms. Sakura was still in the air when she grabbed Naruto by the foot he looked her in the eyes and saw that she was smiling at him She kicked off the side of the building making them fly towards the tree sakura she there was no branches so she did all she could think of. Using her power she through Naruto up to the branch witch he landed on with a _thud_. Sakura turned to see where she would hit. _All trunk dam this is going to hurt_. She looked up at her team she saw Neji and Kakashi looking down with a scared expression. She smiled up at them. Then shut her eyes and waited for the impact. It came not long after she smashed into it with a loud crack. The trunk of the tree smashed in with her wait. The whole tree shook from her. Kakashi and Gai slid down to her. She was knocked out by the impact. Kakashi and Gai pulled her out. Kakashi held her as he ran up the tree. Kiba was holding Kai and with Kakashi holding sakura they took off. They traveled for a while. Naruto asked Kakashi if he want him to take sakura for a while but he said no. _Like I would give her up. Give up the chance to feel her heat on him._ Every once in a wile she would snuggle up to his chest. And mummer something. Kakashi loved when her breathing would slow down and her face would go soft.

"_Kakashi…"_ sakura whispered.

Kakashi couldn't believe it did sakura just say his name? _She's so beautiful she's like an angle._ Kakashi remembered what she did to Sasori and smiled _a dark angle._ They stopped in a little town to eat and rest Kakashi and the others went to a restaurant to get something to eat he put sakura in the both first so she was leaning ageist the wall and if she fell over he would be next to her to hold her. They ordered and where waiting for there food when sakura's eyes fluttered Naruto was the first to notice.

"Hey you guys she's waking up." Naruto yelled

"We can see that you idiot." Neji

"Sakura, sakura?" Kai was reaching across the table to shake her.

"Ugh" sakura wined.

" Why is she taking so long?" Neji was getting impatient

" When she's destined too." Naruto joked. Neji sent a fork at Naruto.

"Naruto you're an ass." Sakura sat up and blinked her eyes. But then she shot up looking down at her hands.

"It's me it's me ha I'm back YES!!!" sakura jumped up and down in her seat. She bumped in to Kakashi who was smiling at her. Her eyes were back to green. Her smile back to the soft gentle way.

"Can you explain what the hell went on back there?" Sakura looked at lee she had never heard him cuss before. She smiled

"I never really knew what she was but she was always a part of me. There in the background telling me what to do or what would be fun but I always told her to go away and pushed her back, but when I was dieing she came to me and said she could save me. She said she would take my body and kill them. And get us out of there. But when she took over my body I relised some thing deep with in me. I asked her if I could come back but she said no. But when I saw Naruto fall something snapped and I took over and jumped to him using her strength I saved him." Sakura smiled at Naruto who smiled back.

Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose her head was killing her. She could feel it inner sakura was trying to come back. Sakura grabbed the edge of the table she started to shake.

"Sakura are you o.k." Kiba asked looking at her. Kakashi was worried sakura was acting funny he put his hand on her shoulder.

"She's trying….to take back over….I don't think.." sakura left finger-nail marks on the table. Her eyes rolled over and fainted on the table.

"Sakura, sakura?" Kakashi was shaking her by her arm. She sat back up but her eyes where closed. When she opened them they where black just like before. Kakashi let go of her arm. She looked up and smiled at them but it wasn't sakura's smile. It was inner sakura she had taken back control.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"That's not sakura, that's the other sakura." he looked at sakura his eyes where cold. She smiled and laughed.

"Man Kakashi don't be so cold ha so sakura told you about me." She shook her head " Man can any one keep secrets any more?" She took kakashi's water and took a sip.

"Your not sakura." Kai said. Sakura Looked at her and smiled.

"Actually all you know I am let me guess she told you she had been suppressing me all these years…" sakura jumped up on the back of the both then sat down on it. "How do you know that I wasn't the real sakura and _your sakura_" she said this like a 5 year old. "Was the demon inside of me." She raised an eyebrow taking another sip of the water.

She jumped down "What ever this is lame I'm leaving." She started to walk toward the door but stopped "Oh and if _she _keeps fighting ageist me I'm going to have to start doing some crazy stuff."

"What do you mean!!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura turned around "Take a guess. I've been in here long enough I want to have some fun." She winked and walked out the door.

"We have to get the real sakura back" Kai said the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Well we have to keep that sakura safe so are sakura doesn't get hurt." Kiba said. Kai got up

"I can fallow her around to make sure she's safe." Kai said as she backed toward the door.

"No way are mission was to save you and I'm not going to let you go out by your self." Kakashi was looking at her then looked over to Neji

"You go with her and keep her safe." Kakashi said as Neji got up to go with Kai

"Yes" Neji said. "What do you want us to do if we find her?" Neji asked. Kakashi looked at him. _ Well he could knock her out then maybe our sakura will come back?_ He decided that this was the best choice.

"Knock her out and bring her to the edge of the woods but do this vary carefully we don't need you getting hurt." Kakashi then turned to naruto. Neji laughed like sakura could take him on yea right.

"The rest of us will wait for you there. We need out find out how to keep are sakura in control." With that kakashi and the others walked out of the restaurant. Neji and kai ran down the other side of the street. He was using his byactagone so she was easy to track. _ God she has gotten far _Neji thought as the walked into a night club. He looked back at Kai she needed to be 18 to get in here.

"Already got that covered." She said knowing what he was thinking. She pulled off her top leaving her in a tight little black t-top. _ Wow she dose look older. _ He looked down at her with a smirk. Her stomach was tight she had a 6-pack and her chest was way to big for her age but it wasn't bad in this case. She looked up at him and smiled._ God all men are idiots._ He couldn't look away the way her mask and her top added to each other she looked great. He pulled his gaze away and walked in to the club.

They found sakura at the middle of the club she had her shirt off and was dancing in her sports bra. Neji went crazy. _ Man and I thought kai was hot sakura is built_. He walled quickly up to her side and pushed a presser point. She fell into his arms and Kai with Neji holding sakura ran out of the club. They made it to the edge of the woods where kakashi and the team were waiting for them. He sat her down agenst a tree.

"Why is her shirt gone?" Kiba asked looking down sakura's body.

Neji looked at kai to see if he was talking about her or Sakura.

"She was dancing in a club she had already taken it off." He looked at sakura's body too. _ Go she is really good looking_ Kiba thought to his self. But before he could take it all in kakashi walked over and took off his vest and put it on sakura. He hoped no one noticed how he took a little pause wile zipping it up over her boobs. Ibiki and Gai looked at each other with half a smile they had noticed.

"Ugh…" sakura rolled her head. She looked up and her head fell back down.

"Dam-it. Why is she so much stronger then I am?" she looked down at her shirt witch was kakashi vest.

"And why am I not wearing _my_ shirt?" kakashi smiled at her she was a little bit angry he lover the way her cheeks got all red. He couldn't believe that this was his student from all theses years ago.

She balled up her fist and landed a good punch to the side of kakashi face witch didn't even make him move. She looked it awe _I put all my force and it didn't even faze him. _Kakashi looked at sakura who was looking down at her hands. _Was that all the power she had?_ She looked up at him.

"Did that even hurt?" Kakashi could see the tears forming in her eyes he didn't want her to cry so he said "Well you know I can take a little pain I'm not a total weak lean" he smiled when he said this. She shook her head no

"I can't even make a person move with my strongest punch…I…she's right I do need her…what was I thinking?" she got up to face the rest of them. "I'm giving her complete control if I don't have her at all I'm no ninja." Kakashi and naruto shook their head no.

"I wont let you do that. When she's in control you aren't you self she's…different." Naruto stuttered as he said this.

"What strong powerful brave. Yes no one would want to be that." Sakura rolled her eyes at them and started to walk back to the town.

"Where are you going our village is that way." Kiba pointed the opposite direction. Sakura looked at him her eyes where still green but they weren't the same. She turned back around and started back to the town.

"Sakura you will not be going back Even if we have to take you back ourselves." Ibiki said crossing his arms.

"Wow it speaks tell me did you just learn how?" Sakura turned back around to face them she started to shake. She clenched her fists her eyes started to roll back then they turned black. She smiled her evil smile and turned to run.

They all jumped at her Kiba, Naruto, Kakashi, Kai, Lee, Neji, Gai and, Ibiki. Sakura wiped around sending her swords out. There points meeting skin. Sakura looked up her eyes flushed back green making her swords pull back.

"No…no ..I didn't…mean to.." sakura felt tear's runner down her face as she held the dead body of……..

**O.k. well that was a really long chapter so who did she kill??? And guess? Well thx for the reviews. 333 yea bye! Next chapter comes with 7 reviews. So keep typing! **


	3. Chapter 3

O.K HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE STORY I SENT IT TO A BATA READER SO IT SHOULD BE SPELLING FREE BUT ANYWAY I DON'T KNOW NARUTO AND IF I DID I WOULD PUT SAKURA AND KAKASHI TOGETHER!!! MAKE GOOD CHOICES.

Kakashi stared up at her. His blood pouring all over the ground and sakura's shoes. Her eye's where a deep green like a tree deep in the forest that had never been seen or grass that had never been walked on. He loved when they were this color but he didn't love the tears that where rolling out of the corners.

"Why are you crying?" Kakashi asked. He lifted his hand to her cheek pushing a peace of hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry….I'm so… sor…rry" she couldn't even get the words out. A tear ran down her face and landed on Kakashi neck. She wanted to die right there.

_What have I done? I killed him. I killed Kakashi._

_Yep good going idiot._

_No it wasn't me_

_No I clearly saw sakura+sword+KakashiDEATH ha ha _

_You bitch you did it._

Sakura was snapped out of her thought when Kakashi started to spit up blood. She placed her hands above his chest. Trying to build her chakura she started to cry.

_I can't do it not by myself anyways. He's going to die….he's going to die and it will be my entire fault._

Kakashi looked up at her he knew that she didn't have enough power to heal him. Grabbing her hand he kissed it and laid it back on her chest.

Sakura's eyes widen. _What was that?_ She looked down at him. His hair was a mess as usual but his eye was unusually clam like he wasn't about to die. She then stud up dropping his hand.

"O.k. you listen dam it." She was yelling to air. Kiba looked at Neji who looked at Lee who as always looked to Gai.

"I think she is talking to her other self?" said Naruto. The rest nodded in agreement. She made her hands in to fists.

"You're going to fix him. Got it?" she was now punching the air in front of her.

"You're going to fix him right now…" Sakura yelled getting angrier by the second.

_And if I don't? What are you going to do? Kill me?_ Inner sakura laughed.

Sakura grabbed her head it was throbbing for the pain but she had to push through it she had to save Kakashi she had to make everything right.

"YES!!!!!!!" Inner sakura fell back at the sound of her answer. He voice had been like thunder there was no weakness in it. It was the voice of a ninja. Inner sakura feared it. Feared that is sakura did push her out for good that there would be no coming back. So to stop that from happening she raised her palms up and let her chakura flow out.

Sakura knew at once that she had won. Running over to Kakashi she knelt next to him. He looked up.

"Sakura think you but at what price will you have pay?" she didn't

Pay any attention to him. Building her chakura again she lifted his hand out of the way and push her own down right above his bellybutton. Her chakura swirled green then as she got over the cut it had a mixture of blue. Kakashi knew that the blue was inner sakura's chakura. He closed his eyes the pain was slowly dieing down.

"Is it getting better?" sakura asked like she had read his mind. He smiled and shook his head _yes_. When he closed his eyes again sakura looked up and down his body. Since he wasn't wearing his vest the sword had ripped his shirt and now his stomach was showing. He had a little happy trail going down the middle of his stomach but it was cute.

_Who knew hair could be so sexy? _Sakura thought. She had the urge to run her fingers over the small hairs running her hand down to the edge of his pants but what would happen if she kept going. Slipping her hand into his boxers as well. Feeling the rough hairs. She pushed out the thought and went back to looking at his face.

When he didn't feel the pain any more she sat up. Putting his hand down to support him self. Looking around at the team they were smiling at him their eyes crinkled.

"Just what I would expect from my rival. Show no weakness. Right Lee?" Gai had his hands up in the air.

"Right!" lee yelled back at him.

Sakura and Ibiki held up Kakashi one under each arm.

"Hey and just to let you know I do know how to talk and I just prefer to stay silent it lets me take in my surroundings." Ibiki said to sakura who was having a little trouble supporting Kakashi and look up at the same time.

"Oh sorry about that it.." she readjusted kakashi's arm around her neck. "It wasn't me." She smiled at him. They walked back to the town talking little. When they got there they found a small hotel but it only had one room. They all looked around.

"We'll take it." Sakura said smiling at the young man at the desk. He took her money and smiled at her.

"You know that room want hold all of you but umm baby if you want to have a little extra room mine is just down the hall." He winked at sakura.

Sakura had to keep her self from laughing when she felt Kakashi hold on to her a little tighter. She also saw Kiba flinch. She made sure that Kakashi could stand then walked over to the man.

"What's your name?" sakura asked her arms up at her side to make Kakashi vest open a little. Kai knew what she was doing and giggled. The deskman looked over at her then looked down at sakura or more at her chest then her.

"Mika" he said breathlessly as sakura leaned over a little more.

"Well Mika I hate to brake this to you but.." Sakura walked over to Kai and put her arm around her waist. Kai smiled as she relised sakura's plan. Kai also put her arm around sakura.

"I already have someone in my life." Sakura leaned over a pecked Kai's cheek.

Mika's eyes got wide and he smiled.

"She's welcome to." He said. Sakura shot over to him and grabbed his shirt pulling him to her.

"It's people like you that make me glad that I'm a lesbian." Sakura took the key from him and walked over to Kai.

"Come on honey let's go to the room." They walked holding hands.

"I feel like vary long bath for two." Sakura said just loud enough for the rest of the men in the lobby to hear. Kai covered her mouth to muffle a giggle.

Kiba Took over for sakura holding up Kakashi but when he went to go Kakashi turned to look at Mika who was still starring at the elevator doors closing.

"If you ever speak to her like that again I'll rip your balls off." Kakashi said this and then shuffled off toward the elevator. When they where all in the elevator Naruto started to laugh. At first it was just him but then Kiba and Lee joined in and then soon enough everyone was laughing. Kakashi even smiled at what just happened.

When the door opened Kai and sakura looked over to see their team wiping away tears from their eyes. Sakura smiled she knew they were laughing at what she had did. So Kai and her laughed too. About an hour latter they were all in the room with beers and ramen everywhere. Sakura, Ibiki, Kakashi and Kai were the only ones who weren't drunk.

"You know…why I love you guys?" Neji asked taking another sip of his beer. He had passed his limit about two bottles ago.

"Cuz..Burp…you were destined to?" Naruto said making only Kiba Lee and him self laugh.

"You know that joke is even more annoying when I'm drunk." As Neji said he flung two knifes at Naruto. Sakura grabbed then mid-air then twisting them in her fingers.

"Go on Neji why do you love us?" sakura smiled at Kakashi and Kai they knew she was teasing him.

"Cuz you don't judge. I mean that girl that was in the lobby was gay and you guys let her stay here anyway." He took another sip of beer.

Sakura and Kai rolled around on the floor at what Neji had just said.

"Neji that was me and Kai but we where just joking." Sakura said sitting back up.

"Sakura your gay?" Neji said this with one eye close. "Dam what a shame your _hot_." Sakura picked the pillow off the floor she was sitting on and threw it at him. He tried to block it but missed and it ended up hitting him in the face.

"O.k. That's enough." Ibiki said walking around taking everyone's beer. They all fussed and tried to hide there beers but it was no use.

Sakura walked out on to the baloney and laid down on the sun chair. She looked up at the stars a breeze blew by. Kakashi opened the door to the baloney and hoppled over to sakura holding a blanket he pulled the other sun chair over to sit next to sakura.

"Hey thought you might get cold." Kakashi said as her laid down next to sakura and threw the blanket over them both. It wasn't that small of a blanket but sakura moved over closer to Kakashi. She put her head on his shoulder and no one talked for a while not wanting to ruin the silence. Kakashi was surprised to her sakura's breathing. It softly went in and out. Kakashi tried to time his breathing to match hers but couldn't so he sat looking at the stars. Soon he also fell into a sound sleep.

The next morning they left heading toward their village even with protests from Naruto and Kiba they left early.

"Man the sun isn't even up yet believe it." Naruto wined as they walked home.

"Well just think the sooner you wake up the sooner you'll get back to your village." Kai said with a grin. She had been vary peppy when they woke up this morning.

"Why are you so happy to get to our village?" asked Neji who was rubbing his head from the hang over he had.

Kai smiled "Well I never been to the village hidden in the leaves before and the soon I get there the sooner I get back home to daddy." Sakura looked up at Kai she had forgotten that kai was only a teen but when she said daddy it clicked back in.

As they walked on Kakashi let his mind wonder to what had happened theses past few days. _Man I need a vacation or something._ He thought wile pulling out his favorite little orange book. Looking over to sakura he saw that she was looking up at the clouds in the sky. He smiled and went back to his book.

_As Miea ran her fingers through his hair he moned and grinded into her making her mone with him. She was wearing a short schoolgirl out fit with a blue bow holding back her long black hair. He shirt was a small black t-top that was to short and showed her stomach just enough. Pulling his shirt off he slid his hands up her legs…_

Kakashi putting down his book looked at sakura. _ I wonder what she would look like in a schoolgirl outfit?_ He looked at her again then went back to his story but instead of the girl in the book he replaced her with sakura.

Sakura felt them looking from the trees they hadn't gotten close enough for attack but they stayed close enough to make her nervous. She slowed her walk so she was closer to Kakashi and Naruto. Just as she was about to take another step a knife flew into the tree she was in front of. The knife had a small note attached to it. Sakura walked over to it and flipped over the note…..

Paybacks A bitch we'll be watching.

Sakura looked back to where the knife had come from. Just as she turned she saw a flash of black run into the woods.

OH no who could it be???? Sorry this is really just a filler chapter but the next one is really good!!! But it won't go up until I get 10 reviews so type away lol Kakashi out! 


	4. Chapter 4

O.K. I DON'T OWN NARUTO BLA BLA BUT IF I DID THERE WOULD BE LOTS OF "BAD" THING MOO-HAHA

It had been two days since the knife thing but sakura still felt a little uneasy about it. They had stopped in a city it was only a little smaller then their village. It had tall buildings and lots of restaurants. And it even had hot springs. But what sakura thought was best of all they had a nightclub.

"What is this place?" sakura asked as they walked by a shop that had magazines and books all in the window.

"I think this is the city of riches. I've never been here but I've heard about it supposedly the founder of this city was a runaway from the village hidden in the mist. He made it a refuge for all runaways." Ibiki said as he looked at a small run to his mother. The boy's close were tore and dirty his mothers were the same.

"But sadly it got so far in debt that the founder fled and left his followers behind to pay for his mistakes. As you see there still in a hard time but it's not as bad as it once was." They turned away from the boy and his mother. After they passed a couple of stores they found a ramen shop and stopped. Well actually they didn't stop they had no choice because once Naruto saw it he sat down on a stool and no amount of force could get him up.

"Naruto we don't have time to stop we need to get back to the village." Sakura said standing in the street.

"Well I won't be able to move at full speed with an empty stomach." He said after he ordered his bowl of ramen. Sakura looked at Kakashi with her hands on her hips.

"Aren't you going to say any thing?" she asked pointing to Naruto. Kakashi looked at her from over his book.

"No" was all he said then he walked over to the stool next to Naruto and sat down. The rest of the team did the same. Sakura sat down next to Kiba and Neji with Lee next to Gai on the other side of Naruto and Ibiki and Kai on the other side of Kiba. They all ordered and made small talk.

"Wow hey Kai look at that women's hair." Sakura said making the team and Kai turn and look at the women. Her hair was a light brown and was pinned to her head but some strands had fallen and where sticking out all over her head. Witch made her hair look like she stuck a fork into a light plug.

"Ha now that's a bad hair day." Kai said turning back to her ramen. "Hey sakura how come you don't have long hair?" Kai asked taking a bit of her ramen and sucking it into her mouth with a _slurp_. Sakura looked up. No one really asked her what had happened they all just figured it was best left alone. But Kai didn't know about that so sakura decided to tell her.

"Well in are village you have to take a test called the chunin exam." Sakura spooned some more ramen in her mouth and continued.

"Well you need to pass this to become a higher ninja. So when I was taking it I had two teammates. Naruto" she looked over at him.

"And Sasuke." She paused at the sound of his name but quickly started to talk again.

"Well they were both unconscious and I was taking care of them. But then these sound ninja showed up try to start stuff." Sakura looked around she had the full attention of everyone.

"What do you mean by stuff?" Kai asked her mouth full of noodles.

"I believe they said something about killing us or something along those lines but anyway my two useless teammates were in no state for a fight so I had to protect them. But back then I wasn't as strong as I am now so if I had tried to fight them I would have probity gotten my ass kick or worse. But that's when Lee showed up and protected me."

Sakura looked over at Lee and smiled. He smiled back.

"I told you sakura I would protect you with my life." Lee put his fist in the air and said something about love witch made sakura shake her head.

"But anyways Lee tried his best but the sound ninja beat him. So that left me to defend my team and Lee. I ran at one of them but the girl of the group grabbed me by me hair wile the others went for Naruto and Sasuke. And every thing went in slow-mo I was sitting there crying about how much I had failed and then it hit me. I was the weakest on the team witch pissed me off. So I did the only thing I thought I could. Took out a knife and cut my hair right out of her hand. Then I went all ninja and made shadow clones and jumped attacked them. One of them thought the real me was a shadow clone Cuz he threw a knife and I didn't scream but it his shock I was real."

She took a sip of her water and went on.

"Then I punched him so he fell. That's when I went crazy and latched on to his arm. I was biting the hell out of it and was punching me in the face and everything but I still didn't let go. Then he got me in the nose and I had to let go. Things get a little fuzz after that but I do remember Neji and Tenten saving are butts along with Ino's team."

She laughed when she looked over at Kai and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

"You did that all for a test?" Kai chocked out. Sakura nodded.

"And I didn't even pass. I lost in a mach ageist one of the people that saved me but she didn't pass either it was a double knock out."

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN PASS?!!!" Kai was yelling witch took sakura off guard.

"Clam down its o.k. I learned a lot and grew a lot by taking that test. And anyways I passed the next time I took it anyway."

Sakura heard Kai mumble something but couldn't make it out.

Kakashi's mind was spinning he never knew why sakura had cut her hair. _I just thought it was a girl thing_ Kakashi thought to him self as he took a sip of his water through his mask. He had eaten his ramen when sakura was telling her story so no one noticed him with his mask off.

When they where done eating they got another room and stayed the night. Kakashi Kiba Naruto Sakura and Kai in one room and the others in another one.

Sakura and Kai walked out of the bathroom in robes. The others had come over to talk and just bullshit. When they saw sakura and Kai they stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"Where are…umm you guys going?" Naruto asked his cheeks blushing a little.

"Were going to the hot spring why?" Sakura asked looking puzzled by the nosebleeds they were trying to hide. When no one answered Sakura shrugged and her and Kai walked out.

After they were gone Naruto turned to Kiba and winked.

"Fell like a second try?" he said already getting up. But before Kiba could answer Kakashi cut in.

"Naruto you have a death wish don't you. I don't think even the nine tail could protect you ageist sakura." Naruto looked at Kakashi.

"Were see about that and plus didn't you read the sine out front?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"No why?" Kakashi didn't like Naruto's evil grin.

"Joint-bathing" Naruto's grin got bigger

"I'm in." Kiba said jumping up.

"I could use the down time." Lee said as he got up blushing as he said this.

"Ha the power of youth. I'll join you lee." Gai said getting up.

"Hell I'm coming too." Neji said also getting up.

"Come on Kakashi Ibiki you guys need to relax." Naruto said walking to the door.

Kakashi side as the whole team walked to the hot springs. _Sakura's not going to like this_.

"All man!" Sakura said as they got to the door for the hot spring.

Joint-bathing 

"Oh well lets do it any way I need to relax" Kai said walking to the door and pulling sakura throe it. They got in and tossed their towels. Luckily there wasn't anyone in there at the time so Kai and sakura stepped in to the water and sat down.

After about 10 minutes Kai and sakura herd the door open and some people walk in but when they looked up to see who it was they got an eye full of there team the only ones who had there towels on were Kakashi Gai thank god and Ibiki. Sakura's eyes widened and Kai's hand shot up to cover her eyes.

"Jerks" Sakura said loud enough for them to hear.

"Man hey sakura." Naruto said as he sat down next to her in the water but then instead of getting mad sakura just started to laugh. She couldn't help it.

_My god I'm in a bath with my friends and teachers god this is so wrong in so many ways._

Naruto took this as a good sine so he talked openly to Neji and Kiba. Kakashi just read his book every once in a wile he would peek over the top to steel glances at sakura. Kai wasn't have the problem that sakura was having. Yes Kai's boobs wear big but sakura was taller so wile the water came up to Kais neck it only came to the middle of sakura chest. She was slouching and had her arms crossed over her body just incase but Kakashi wished that she wouldn't have been he wished she would just stand up so he could see her hole body curves and all.

They had been sitting there for a wile when sakura said, "Well I think me and Kai are going to go back now"

She went to stand up but quickly sat back down. _I can't get up with out them seeing me dam and if I stand up in this water they will even see my…_ she closed her eyes then looked at Kai who had relised their problem.

"Umm Kiba can you hand us are towel?" Sakura asked looking up. Kiba moved his arm in the direction of the towels but his arm didn't reach. the towels were two inches from his hand.

"Sorry cant reach." He said with a smile. Witch made everyone smile even Kakashi behind his book had a grin. _ Thank you god_ Kakashi thought.

"Asshole." Sakura said as she though of away out of there. She looked behind her and saw that Kai had already gotten a towel and was standing with raped tightly around her.

"Sorry sakura." She said with a smile as she walked out. It soon became clear to sakura that she was going to have to get up and walk out.

_Good thing I shaved_ she thought as she side.

Closing her eyes she got up and walked across the pool. She kept her eyes closed and just kept walking.

Naruto's eyes popped out of his head. Kiba wissled and barked at her. Neji just looked with a smirk on his face. Lee blushed more then sakura was.

Gai couldn't help but let his mouth drop open. Even Ibiki was smiling at the young women's bold move. He didn't like sakura at first but she was rubbing off on him.

But Kakashi had the best reaction out of all. His book had long fallen in to the water. Sakura bumped it with her inner thigh. Kakashi's eyes where just as big as Naruto's when he got an eye full of his old students soft pink curls. They all bent their heads as she walked over to the towel and picked it up then walked out.

Once sakura got back to the room and murdered Kai she went in to her bedroom and laid on her bed.

_I wonder if Kakashi noticed I was walking on my tippy toes when I walked by him?_ Sakura smiled. As she though of what they were saying down there. But soon she fell asleep with kakashi's face in her mind.

"Man!" Naruto said to Kiba when the door had clicked shut. Kiba was smiling and shaking his head.

"I don't know why the Uchiha wouldn't go out with _that_!" Neji said looking at Lee.

"Sakura is not some peace of meat you can't talk about her like that." Lee said standing up to Neji who was still sitting.

"Calm down I was just saying." Neji shrugged closing his eyes. After about 10 minutes they all got out and walked back to the rooms. Kakashi Kiba and Naruto walked in to find Kai tied up in a chair with a peace of tape over her mouth.

She gave them a shut the hell up and get your ass over here and untie me look. Kakashi walked over and cut the ropes.

"I'm going to kill her." Kai said walking over to sakura's door. Kakashi grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I'll talk to her you get some rest we're leaving early tomorrow." Kakashi took his vest off and threw it on the couch. He didn't bother to knock on the door he just walked right in. Looking over to the bed he saw that sakura was asleep. He moved to the side of the bed.

She was wearing a large tee shirt and no pants just a pair of black silk underwear. He fought back the urge to reach out and feel them. But instead he traced he abs with a lazy finger. She shifted under his touch. He moved his hand down to her inner thigh. Moving it up and down making shapes and circles.

"Umm" He said softly as she whimpered a little in her sleep. He could feel him self-getting hard placing his other hand on the bulge in his pants he stroked his length through the cloth. He let his finger slip under the top of her underwear. The black fabric was cold to the touch. He slipped his fingers over her soft curls.

Kakashi moned. This was agony but if he woke up sakura it would be worse. She he pulled his finger back and got up. Walking out of the room he turned to shut the door.

When sakura heard the door click she opened her eyes. She had been awake the hole time but didn't have the courage to speak up.

_God the way her touched me I thought I was going to lose it right there. _ Sakura turned over on her back. Slipping her hand down her body she traced the same places that Kakashi did.

"Ugh" she moned as she slipped a finger in to her already wet slit. Sliding her finger over her opening she moned again. Then she plunged to of her fingers into her self. At first she went slow but the quickened her pace. Arching her back as she came she pulled out her fingers out and fell back in to the pillow.

From the tree out side the dark figure felt an ache down below as he watched the women come. The man next to him inched forward but the first man stopped him.

"Soon vary soon." he said still looking at the girl.

Kakashi pulled off his close as he stepped in to his shower he need one after what had just happened maybe a cold one. When the hot water hit his back he arched it with a _pop_. Thinking back to what had just happened he grabbed him self in his hands pumping hard he whispered her name softly as he cumed

"Sakura" He said softly but he wanted to scream her name and hear he scream his back. He wanted to feel her close around him as she came. He wanted to see her eyes roll back at the power of her orgasm. He wants her and only her. He didn't know how long he could wait for her but knew it wouldn't be long. He could already feel him self-losing control and soon he wouldn't have any control left.

Yea that's the chapter so what you think??? I'm not a guy so the part with Kakashi in the shower I just improvised so sorry

But remember it review I'll right the next chapter when I have 14 reviews so keep typing lol thx

ANBUKAKASHILOVER


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto Believe it… ha but yea that's all… so scroll down now…please?….waaaaaa

Kakashi woke up to yelling. From what he could tell it was Kai and sakura.

_Great this is going to be fun.._ He thought as he got up out of his bed. He walked over to his dark blue shirt and pulled it on along with his pants. He looked around for his vest but remembered he threw it off last night. So he walked to the door taking a deep breath getting ready to control the fight that was going on.

"Kai you better back off I'm not in a good mood I will go psycho killer on your ass." Sakura yelled at kai who was inches from sakura's face.

Kakashi walked over to them.

"Come on guys lets calm down." He said pulling his vest off the chair it was on and slipping it over his shoulders.

"I don't know how the kings daughter could be so weak I'm mean you would think you could take a little pain. This isn't the easiest thing to do you know scars are hard to get rid of o.k?" Sakura was building her green chakura in her hand.

Kai shut her mouth with a _plop_.

"Close your eye and don't move."

Sakura said as she put her hand up to Kai's face. Kai moved a little with a whimper here and there but when sakura pulled her hand away and sakura handed her a mirror Kai's face was over taken by her smile.

"…Oh my god…" Kai's eyes where filling up with tears.

"Thank you Sakura." Kai didn't look away from the mirror when she said this but sakura didn't mind.

"Good work sakura." Kakashi said looking at Kai's now perfect face.

"Yea I know." Sakura said with a smile

_How pathetic._

_Jealous?_

_Yea you got me._

_I know so you just stay put and we wont have a problem._

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Kakashi was staring at her.

"What?" she asked

Kakashi shook his head and walked over to Naruto's room's door.

"Naruto get up we need to get moving….Naruto!" Kakashi had to raise his voice at the last word.

_God this boy is hopeless._ Kakashi thought as he opened the door and walked over to Naruto's bed.

Naruto was sleeping side ways half off the bed half on with his little hat on.

"Naruto!!" Kakashi yelled witch made Naruto jerk up in his bed.

"What..what happened who's hurt…?" Naruto said looking around for an enemy.

"Naruto you idiot get up were leaving soon." Kakashi walked back out in to the living room.

Kai was still looking at herself in the mirror but sakura was standing by the window looking out with a blank stair.

"Sakura you o.k.?" Kakashi said walking over to her.

"No I feel like someone is watching us. I had the same feeling last night when I was asleep."

Kakashi flinched.

_Crap did she know it was me?_

"I don't know but I was….umm I was uh just laying down trying to sleep…"

Good save Shut up 

"And I felt like I was being watch." She rubbed the brig of her nose.

"Well I don't sense anyone." Kakashi said looking out the window.

Good for you ass I still feel some one 

Sakura turned from the window when Naruto opened his door and walked out.

"Man I slept like a baby." Naruto said with a yaw.

"Hey Kai nice face." Naruto said winking at her. He walked over to sakura and Kakashi.

"I'm hungry lets go back to that ramen shop." Sakura said grabbing her coat.

"Alright sakura!" Naruto said

"Lets get the others." Kakashi said

They walked out of the room with sakura pulling Kai away from the mirror with all her force.

Sakura and Kakashi got in the room first.

Sakura's mouth fell open all most all the men were in towels even Gai had a towel around his waist.

"Eww" She said putting her hand up to cover her eyes.

"Eww" Kai said as she saw it too.

"Humph" Kakashi said looking at Gai.

"Oh hey guys umm Kiba came over here last night he said something about Naruto taking the hole bed? I don't think he's awake yet." Lee said pulling his green jump suit.

"Sakura can you go get him?" Naruto asked

"I want to hurry up and leave." Naruto said

"Yea I got it." She said walking over to the only door that was still closed.

_Guess this is it._

_How keen of you.._

Sakura pulled the door open. She saw that Kiba was still asleep in his bed.

She walked over to wake him

"Kiba…hey kiba…KIBA!!" She yelled He opened one of his eyes and looked up to see who it was realizing it was sakura he sat up and yawed.

"Hey sakura." He said as he flipped out of bed.

But to Sakura's shock he wasn't wearing anything. Her eyes shot down to…

_Wow…_ sakura thought as she took in an eye full of _him_.

But then she relised what she was doing and that he was smiling.

She jumped over to him and landed a punch across his chin.

"KIBA YOU ASS HOLE YOUR JUST A BIG PERVERT!!!" Sakura was screaming.

Kakashi and the rest of the team ran in to see what was wrong. But when they got there they saw Kiba grabbing for a pair of underwear and sakura balling her fist for another punch.

"Sakura…I forgot …I normally sleep in the nude…" Kiba said stuttering.

Sakura crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Yea right." She said and walked to the door. Kiba found a pair of boxers and had pulled on a pair of pants too.

"Kiba man look at your jaw." Said Naruto laughing.

Kiba went to the mirror and saw his jaw was already beginning to swell.

"Dam I think it's broke. She is to strong for her own good." Kiba said whimpering at her lightly touched it with his finger.

"Sakura get back here and fix it. It is your handy work after all." Said Gai still in a towel.

Sakura walked over to Kiba.

"Hold still you big baby." She said building up her chakura.

She put her hand on his jaw and had it fixed in seconds.

"Happy?" she said walking past the group

"And Gai you really need to put on some pants and I don't think I'm alone on this or I'm going to puke." Sakura looked him up and down then walked out to the hallway to wait for them.

"Ha ha man Kiba that's what you get for trying to get Sakura." Naruto said pointing a finger at Kiba.

"Like you would get a different reaction." Kiba said cutting his eyes at him.

"That sounds like a bet?" Naruto had an evil grin on his lips and his eyes were low and dangerous.

"Man Naruto I don't know I don't think I can take another hit like that." Kiba said rubbing his jaw.

"I'll take that bet." Neji said stepping up. "I bet I can even get her in bed." Neji said with a smirk.

Naruto and Kiba both smiled and agreed to the bet at the same time.

"Believe it"

"This one's in the bag."

"Yea well have fun in the hospital." Lee said from where he was standing.

"O.k. so what do we get if we win?" asked Naruto

"You mean besides _that_ hot piece of ass?" asked Kiba

"Losers will most likely get their ass kicked by sakura." Said lee again.

"Are you in on this?" Kiba asked

Lee shook his head _no_

"Good then stay out of it." Kiba said then turned back to Neji

"Losers have to walk around the village in a thong." Naruto smiled.

"Nice." Kiba agreed then looked to Neji.

"Agreed." Neji said

Kakashi, Ibiki who had been watching from a distance, Gai, and Lee all shook their heads.

_God they really are stupid if they think this is going to end well._ Thought Ibiki.

"You guys are really dumber then you look." Said Kakashi "Were leaving soon so lets hurry up so we can eat first." He said this and walked out to join Sakura and Kai in the hallway.

About 10 minutes later they where sitting at the same ramen shop eating. They talked quietly everyone but sakura.

You feel that to right? 

_Yea…But a lot I can do in here!_

_I don't need your personality I just need you power so just sit back and enjoy the ride._

_Yea well don't cry when you're lying on the ground bleeding to death. _

_I wont!_

_Good._

Sakura pushed back her inner self. She still felt the eyes on her the same one from that night and this morning. She finished eating her ramen and drank the last of her water. Then waited for the others to finish.

"Well everyone done?" Kakashi asked standing up from his stool.

They nodded and with that they ran in to the forest toward their village. Wile sakura was running she kept her senses open and her eyes peeled.

_I can feel them their following us._ She thought as she looked over at Kiba. He didn't seem to be worried or sensing anything so she relaxed a little but didn't but her guard down all the way.

They ran for the rest of the day but made it to the village before nightfall. When they got to the main gate Kakashi dismissed the group.

Sakura jumped on top of a building and jumped toward her home.

Gai and Lee ran off together to train.

Ibiki walked off toward the Anbu headquarters

Neji, Naruto, and Kiba smiled at each other.

"The bet starts now." Kiba said jumping off the same direction sakura went.

"Ohm" Neji said and walked off toward the Huga compound.

Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked down the street.

"O.k. come on Kai lets get you back to your father." Kakashi said walking off toward the hokaga's office.

". K" She said a walked behind him. They walked in silence the hole way there. Even when Kai met up with her father all they said to each other was good-bye.

Kakashi walked out of the building. He started to walk down a street not one in particular but just a random street. He pulled out his make out paradise book and read wile walking.

_I wonder if Kiba has caught up with sakura? She most likely gave him a black eye to match his nose._

_I wonder if she would even conceder him in her league? Cause he isn't. Neither is Naruto. But Neji he might have a chance with her. She was never really good with love. _

"Hey Kakashi!" Kakashi looked up at the sound of his name.

"Oh hey Gennma." Kakashi said giving him the little wave and walking off.

"Hey Kakashi man hold on where you going off to? You should come with me to the bar you know pick up some chicks." He smiled.

He didn't have the toothpick in his mouth anymore. Not since the time hr hit on sakura and she shoved it almost clear throw his throat.

He was in the hospital for almost a week.

"No I just got back from a mission I'm kind of tired and want to go home to sleep." Kakashi said still looking at his book.

"Then why are you in the opposite direction of your house." Gennma asked

_Shit!_

"What bar?" Kakashi side.

"That's my man. The one right down the street here. Meat meet me there in an hour. Oh and you might want to change you look like shit." Gennma said.

"Yea sure." Kakashi said making a hand sine and _poofing_ away.

Sakura walked in to her house and threw her bag on to the couch.

_Man I need a shower. _She thought

She was about to go take on but there was a knock on her door.

She opend it but there was no one there. Just some flowers and a note. She opened the note and read it.

_Some roses for the beautiful rose. _

Sakura smiled. Looking both ways down the hallway to see if she could see any one but there was no one.

_I wonder who id this? No one knew I was back from my mission yet. Wait so that means it had to be some one from the group._

_I need to know!_

She ran toward her bedroom. If there was one place she knew they all would be it was the bar. She jumped into the shower really fast and they started her master plan.

_Operation flower man! Under way!_

_Wow..Gay!_

_Shut up!_

Sakura pushed her inner self away and slip in to her secret weapon.

_Hell yea I look good!!!_

_Not good SEXY!!_

_Ha believe it._

She put her lipstick and eye shadow on then bounced out the door with a smile. She had an idea of how she would draw out the flower boy.

Kakashi, Gennma, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, And Lee walked in to the bar. They saw Gai waving them over to a table where Shino, Tenten, Kurenai, Asuma, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Iruka sitting taking sips of there beer.

"Hey you guys long time no see." Said Iruka.

"Hey sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well you know I do have a life out side of the academy." Iruka took a sip of his beer. They all sat down talking for a bit but looked up when they herd a group of ninja wissle.

"Hey baby." One said

"What's your name sweet heart?" another one said.

At first they just saw Ino but when she sat down and nodded toward the door with a smile they all looked up again.

Sakura walked in with her tight small black dress on. It barely covered her upper thigh. It had lace down the side holding them together. Her shoes were black boots that reached to her knees. Her make-up was dark black eyeliner with pink eye shadow. She looked hot!

Iruka and Naruto spit out there beer. Kakashi and the rest just looked on in wonder as she made her way to the bar garbed a drink. She was about to pay for it but a tall man stopped her hand.

"I got it honey." He said with a wink. She blushed and took the beer to the table where her shocked friends sat still in wonder.

She took a sip then looked up to see them staring at her.

"What?" she said looking at them.

_Now witch one would do it? I can rule out Naruto he would never do anything like that. I think? _

She didn't know who it was. They talked for a wile but when the D.J called for the girls dance contest she put her next step in action.

"Come on Ino Tenten Hinata. Lets do the dance contest."

Ino jumped up and after a second so did Tenten. But Hinata didn't want to do it.

"Umm..You guys go ahead I don't feel vary well." She said in a small voice.

Kurenai shook her head. "Hinata you need to meet more people if you act like this the rest of your life your never met anyone."

Hinata turned a light shade of pink.

"Don't worry Hinata I think a shy women is better then a slutty one any day." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you…Naruto." She said in an even smaller whisper.

Sakura Ino and Tenten along with other girls where on the dance floor.

"Alright ladies the mission is to get the most beads from the guys but no flashing. Got it?" The D.j said this with a smile Sakura didn't think that he really meant this but shook her head.

There was a line of men with hand full of beads in the front row. Sakura looked over at Ino.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Be Sexy!!" Ino said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

When she said that the music started.

Sakura closed her eyes and moved with the beat. Her hips swayed and rocked back and forth. She opened her eyes to see her bowl was filling with beads. Men where wooing and yelling. She smiled She felt powerful but most of all sexy.

She bent down and grabbed her ankles then slowly lifted back up.

More beads flu into her bowl.

_Wow I like this it feels alsome!!!_

_What power?_

_Shut up again!!_

_You need to stop telling me that I can take over when ever I want you know! _Inner sakura was yelling in her head.

_Bit me! You trapped and you know it!_

_You want to bet?_

Sakura stopped moving for a split second but Her friends noticed and looked at her.

"Kakashi her eyes!" Gai said looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up at sakura who was looking back at them while swaying her hips she was smiling an evil smile.

Her eyes the color of a dark storm cloud.

"Kakashi what do we do?" Naruto asked getting up from his set.

Sakura wiggled her finger in a _no_ gesture. She smiled and walked over to a man who was throwing beads.

Rapping her arms around him she pulled him in to a deep kiss. She grinded into him with her hips. He eyes where looking back at her friend she was waiting for Naruto to sit back down.

"Naruto sit down. This is her threat she has control of sakura's body she can do what ever she wants. It's better not to make her nervous." Kakashi said

Naruto sat back down. "Well then what do we do you know she can't stay like that."? Kiba said.

"Why because it would be bad for you bet?" Lee snapped. Kiba looked at him angrily.

"I know we just need to stay clam." Kakashi said.

"What's going on?" asked Gennma.

Naruto side and told him what had happened when he was done they all looked worried.

"Alright girls lets see who wins." The D.J said as judges count the number of beads in the bowls.

"Looks like Pink got it in the bag!" He said and all the men cheered. Sakura smiled her evil smile and walked over to the bar to get her free beer.

Wile she was there the man she kiss walked over. They talked and they started to walk to the door together.

"Kakashi!" Said Naruto

Kakashi stud up witch got sakura to look over. He nodded for her to come over to the table.

She put her finger to her chin like she was thinking then shook her head _no_. The guy she was leaving with stepped in front of her blocking Kakashi's view to her.

He lifted his head up in a you-want-to-go way but Kakashi lifted his headband and showed off his sharingan. The man backed off.

Sakura shook her head in discussed. As the man was walking away she hit him right in the spine witch made him fall to the floor. Sakura was smiling.

"What the hell you bitch!" He said as he went to get up.

"What? What did you call me?" Her eyes were darker then before and had the intent to kill.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi said in a loud stern voice. It made a few people around turn to see him but they turned back around.

Sakura smile she knew she was getting under his skin and she liked it. She walked over to their table with a strut. When she got there she looked around at everyone.

"So I guess you already told them? Like I said people just cant keep secrets any more!" She said this with a smile and looked at Iruka.

"All come on sensei don't look at me like that it isn't my fault." She took a sip of beer.

"In fact it's yours…. You were the ones that held me back didn't let me express my full…potential. All those times _she_ wanted to quit and I was so close to busting throw but then you or one of her friends would say '_you can do it Sakura don't give up_' made me sick." Sakura took another sip of her beer

"But I could slip out at times. Oh like for example mister hole over here." She pointed to Gennma

"How's your neck babe? I would have made it go throw a main arty but _she_ pulled back in control shame cause I really could have had some fun with that." Another sip of beer

"Oh and during the chunin exam do you really think her weak ass could have taken three knifes to the arm and one to the stomach? No I think not. That was all me. Witch means that is I wasn't apart of _her _then you my little fox friend would be dead." She put and elbow on her knee and leaned her head on it.

"I mean really what would you people do with out me?" She shook her head.

"And lets not forget the most resent with out me all of you would have died on that mission. You would have most likely have been barbequed like two face we rescued."

Sakura waited for then to say some thing. Naruto was the first one.

"When will sakura be able to come back?" he asked with cold eyes.

"Oh see will that is a mistake I wont make again you see she can only take back over when her feelings go all screwy. And that only happens around you guys so if you aren't around then…." She waited for some one to finish her sentence.

"She wont be able to take back over." Lee said

"Good job you're not as dumb as you look eyebrows." Sakura got up from the table but when she did so did everyone else.

"You wont make it out with all of us after you." Iruka said with a stern face.

Sakura made a puppy face and pouted her lip.

"Oh no then big bad ninja are going to stop me." She smiled her evil smile

"Please I clearly have the upper hand in this fight." She said as she put a knife to her throat with a smile.

"Now children well can all play nice so sit back down." No one moved. Sakura smiled again.

"Fine..." She pushed the knife into her neck with some force. A good amount of blood ran down her neck.

But still no one moved it wasn't enough to kill her.

Sakura's eye widened in excitement. The blood lust in her eyes got deeper.

"Intrusting?" she said and pushed the knife in her neck now the blood was pouring out of her neck at an alarming rate. She would bleed to death in a matter of minutes.

They still didn't move.

"Vary intrusting" Her eyes got even wider and fluttered almost closing as she pushed the knife deeper in to her neck. The blood shot out of her neck it was going everywhere. She would bleed to death in the mater of seconds.

Kakashi and the others sat down quickly. Sakura pulled the knife out and started to heal her self before she passed out.

"Wow….I…under..estimated..you." She said gasping for air as she held the blood in.

After she pulled her hand away and felt where she cut. There was a scar about 3' inches long. She rubbed her finger along it and smiled.

"Neat. You people don't realize that I wont go back to her mind in fact I'll die before I go back… so think about that next time you want to test me. K?" She smiled and lifted her hand to make a sine.

"Sakura wait!" Naruto yelled.

"No… I'm not Sakura anymore. And no I wont wait either. I did my waiting now it's her turn!" She put her hands together and made a sine then disappear.

O.k. that was the chapter sorry it was a long one but yea well worth it ok poll time type A for choice 1 and B for choice 2

1.They go after sakura….

2.They are told not to and she comes back a couple of years latter a hole knew person…

O.k. witch one and I know I know I can't spell but some of you don't have to be so mean I mean I don't mind the help but when your saying stuff like just trash the story and start over that pushes my buttons oh and in the process of tell me this You have spelling mistakes??? So plz be nice?


	6. Chapter 6

O.K. Well not a lot of people reviewed so I kind of mixed it up a little.…I couldn't help it waaa I'm so ashamed.

Oh I don't own Naruto

Kakashi sat at the table with the others.

"We have to tell granny." Naruto said. He was looking at Kakashi but he moved his gaze to Gennma then Asuma.

"Naruto's right. I'll go to the hokaga's office and explain what happened." Kakashi got up. So did the others. Kakashi looked back at them.

"No you guys stay here. It will only take one person to tell the story." He turned back around and started to walk away.

"Nope no way. No way you're leaving us here. We care about Sakura too." Naruto was still standing but now he had his fist in the air. "We care about her too and if Granny hokaga is going to send you after her I want to come to." He looked at the others.

"Yea me too. I want to save Sakura." Kiba stud back up.

"I also would like to help." Neji said standing.

"Yea my Sakura needs me." Lee said pumping a fist in the air.

"Well I can't let my student go with out me." Gai said.

"I umm also would like…umm to help" Hinata said blushing from the grin Naruto was giving her.

"Yea Kakashi I owe her that much." Gennma said.

"O.k. O.k. no more we have enough." He started to walk again but when he didn't hear footsteps he stopped and turned around

"Well…?" Kakashi said slightly annoyed.

"Um hey Kakashi Sakura was her student do you think she might go a little crazy that we didn't report to her first thing?" Gennma asked.

Crap I didn't even think of that. Dam 

"Well I guess we'll find out." He said and turned to the bar door.

An hour later they were standing in the hokaga's office with there heads bowed to the floor.

"My apologies Hokaga-sama it was my responsibility. I was team leader. I failed." Kakashi kept his head bowed.

"Dam right you did. What the hell were you thinking Kakashi. She killed two people and almost killed you and you didn't think this was just a little important to TELL ME!!!!" The Hokaga pounded her fists on her desk causing it to crack.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said again looking up to her face.

She sat down and folded her hands in front of her face. Taking in a deep breath.

_Sakura I told you to keep your temper down. I warned you that there was some thing wrong. Please stay safe. _

She looked up at the team.

"Well what are you just standing there for? You leave at sunrise. Kakashi you are no longer team leader." She saw Kakashi flinch but she keep talking.

"Gai you are now team head. All of you do your best." She said

"YES!" they all said together. They went to leave but the Hokaga's stern voice stopped them.

"Lesion all of you." She paused for a second then started again but she had a hit of sadness in her voice.

"We can't let her turn in to another Sasuke. If she doesn't get control back then…we have no choice. You'll need to bring her down. Sakura is not her self and if she gets into the wrong hands with the things I've taught her it will be a vary bad day for this village." She turned around in her chair.

"DISMISSED" She said. They all poofed out into the street.

"O.k. everyone get some sleep we'll met back at the village gates at sunrise." Gai and the rest of the team poofed away but Kakashi and Gennma stayed.

"Hey Kakashi you know it's not your fault that she ran. Right?" Gennma was looking at his friend but Kakashi was looking up at the sky.

"Yea…I know." Kakashi said as he started to walk.

"Man Kakashi you better go home you just got back from a mission even the copy ninja needs his sleep." Gennma waved even though Kakashi was still turned around.

_The copy ninja? I'm not him he is a great ninja, I can't even save my friend from turning into her worst nightmare. _

Kakashi was passing the training grounds and stopped at the bridge. Leaning over the side he looked at the reflection of the moon in the water. He could even see the dark clouds in the sky. He looked up at the stars they were beautiful.

"Sakura…" Kakashi looked back down at the water. A small ripple ripped in to the water. One after another they tour the perfect reflection from the surface of the water. The moons reflection vanished from the water leaving only Kakashi's tears on the surface before the sunk down into the rivers body becoming part of it.

"Sakura…..I'm so….so..oor..ry. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." He pulled the rest of his tears back and leaned back from the edge of the bridge and started his walk back.

Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and Iruka sat on top of the building looking down at Kakashi leaning over the rail of the brig. They didn't speak until he was half way down the street for fear that he would get angry that they didn't speak up sooner.

"What do we do?" asked Asuma.

"What do you mean? There's nothing we can do. Why would you want to do some thing? This is the first person Kakashi has every been in love with." Kurenai said looking at Asuma.

"In LOVE?" Gai studded

Kurenai looked puzzled.

"Sakura he's in love with her did you not just see that?" Kurenai was looking around at the three guys they all had clueless looks on their faces.

"What do you mean he's in love? I mean yea he was upset but Sakura was his student I would do the same thing if it was Ino." Asuma said leaning up next to the wall.

"No it's the way he cried those weren't 'I miss you tears' those were 'I love you' tears it's obvious that he loves her. I mean Kakashi just doesn't cry for anyone." Kurenai said

"So what do you want to do about it?" Asuma said looking at her.

"DID I NOT MAKE IT CLEAR?" She yelled.

"I mean about telling him that Iruka is joining the team." He starched his head with a smile.

Kurenai smacked him hard on the head. "You idiot he'll find out tomorrow god really how are you so dumb?" Kurenai jumped down and disappeared into the night.

"Man she's got worse of a temper then the hokage." Asuma said rubbing his head.

"Do you really think Kakashi loves her?" Iruka asked Asuma and Gai.

"I don't know but if he dose then if any one hurts her they'll going to have hell to pay from Kakashi." Gai was looking down at the brig where Kakashi had been crying.

_We'll get her back my friend. I'll bet my life on it. _Gai thought as he jumped down to the street and walked home.

Kakashi woke up at the sound of his alarm clock ringing. He leaned on his side and hit it off. He went to rollback over then relised why he had set it.

Sakura! 

He jumped out of bed not bothering to take a shower he threw his vest and ran out the door. He slowed down when the gate not wanting them to suspect something.

"KAKASHI WHATS THE MATTERYOUR NOT LATE." Naruto said waving his hands in the air.

Kakashi looked around and saw that Iruka was sitting down by Naruto with Kiba and Neji standing with him.

"Hey Iruka I didn't know you where coming on this mission." Kakashi said stopping when he heard people coming up behind him.

"Well Gennma had to back out something happened so you guys got me." Iruka said with a smile

"Kurenai-sensei." Said Hinata said stepping out from behind the group. Kakashi didn't even see her.

"Hello Hinata." She said with Gai and Asuma walking behind her.

"Well is everyone ready to get going?" asked Gai reaching down to touch his toes to stretch.

The team shook there head and started to walk.

"O.k. Kakashi do your stuff." Gai said with a smile.

Kakashi nodded and pulled a scroll out of his vest.

"Summoning Jutsu" He said as a small dog appeared.

"Yo" Pakkun said with a small paw in the air.

"PAKKUN! Hey man long time on see." Naruto said.

Hinata pulled out one of sakura's shirts and handed it to Kakashi.

"Umm here you go Kakashi-sensei..she umm..left this at my apartment one night I thought it would help." She tapped two fingers together waiting for him to take it.

"Thank you Hinata this helps out a lot." Kakashi said smiling at her. He put it down for Pakkun to sniff. He stopped and sniffed the air.

"Umm well I don't see why you really needed me she's only a few miles from here But umm well I don't know how to say this but it smells like there is someone with her but the person has almost the same sent as her." He was sniffing the air but he stopped looking to Kakashi.

"Hey do you think that's sakura's other half? Maybe she's pulling back in control." Naruto said looking from Kakashi to Gai.

"If it is here we have to hurry. Come on." Gai said.

They ran off in to the woods they had only been running for about 20 minutes when Pakkun stopped.

The team stopped too.

"What's up Pakkun? Why did you stop?" Naruto was standing on the branch above the dog and was looking down on him.

"I uhh know why I thought there was two smells but uhh I don't think I'm really the one to uhh say this." He turned to face Neji

"Neji Hyuga right?" Pakkun asked

"Yes" Neji said with out emotion.

"Good help me out by using your byakugan and look up ahead. You can tell them instead." Pakkun walked one to a tree and sat down by it.

"Byakugan" Neji's eyes widened almost instantly.

"Stupid dog." He said looking at Pakkun who was laughing.

"WHATS GOING ON??" Naruto yelled. "Is Sakura there or not?"

"Yes it's sakura alright but uh I think we should wait a wile before getting her she's uh…umm she's having..sex." Neji studded out.

The whole teams mouth hit the ground.

"We can't just let her get away." Kurenai said looking at them.

"Well we can't just walk up on her." Gai said.

"Why not we're all ninja here it's not like we're going to like it or anything." She said sternly to Gai.

"Fine lets go." Gai said his head low.

When they got to the clearing the men looked away and the women didn't pay any mind to the guy.

"Wait…" Kurenai said making the men look up at the scene.

"Release" Kurenai said as the image faded away.

"What the hell???" Kiba said in shock. They looked around for who had set the genjutsu but saw no one.

"Wow real winners you guys are." said a figure that was sitting about half way up the tree.

_There's no way we didn't see them there. _ Kakashi thought.

"You where sure in no hurry to get her back. Leaving the next day leaving a pour little girl out here all by her self." Two figures jumped from the tree. One was holding a body. Kakashi bent to see who it was.

"Oh sorry here you go." He said as he threw the body toward them. It hit the ground with a _thud_ it rolled over so they could see it's face.

All there eyes sunk in sadness as a soft strand of pink hair fell from her face.

"Sakura…" Naruto said as he fell on his knees.

"No…no sakura." Kakashi said but then he wiped his head up to see her murders.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" Kakashi was already building up his chakura in his hand.

'Kakashi don't!" Asuma said holding him back by his shoulder.

Kakashi looked up at him. "DO YOU SEE WHAT THEY'VE DONE!!!"? He yelled "Do you see what they've….done?" Kakashi fell to his knees right beside Naruto.

"Kakashi control your self!" Gai said sternly still facing the two men that killed sakura.

"Oh man this is too good. Ha I can't take it. Hey girl get up release the dead sole Jutsu this is to much." The man on the left laughed

Kakashi looked up at sakura's body.

Just then it started to move and finally she got up with that evil smirk on her face.

"Told you they would by it. Ha I know these people like the back of my hand." Sakura said smiling she looked over at the man on the left.

"Well if you'd be so kind." She said to him.

Before Gai's team could even get ready they all dropped to the ground like flies but they weren't dead they were knocked out.

"We have to hurry they wont stay like this forever." Sakura said to the two men. They nodded and sakura and the laughing man picked up two but the man on the right picked up Hinata, Kiba, and Neji.

They ran in to the woods toward a building Sakura and the others knew all two well. As the walked in the front door Sakura looked up to see her body imprint on the tree's trunk about 30 foot up.

They woke up almost all at the same time. Their heads were on fire and their vision was a little blurry but the few of them that were here on the mission knew where they were right away.

"Dam it I hoped I'd seen the last of this place." Kiba said rubbing his hand that were of course chained to the wall.

"Where are we" asked Kurenai

Kiba wet his lips then told her where they were.

"Dam!" said Iruka rubbing his head there was a bit of blood from where they had dropped him on the floor.

They had been sitting there for a wile when the door opened.

"Hello loves!" Sakura said with a smile.

They all looked at her with cold eyes. Her smile faded.

"Well if your going to be like that." She said leaning up against the stonewall.

"Uhgggg this is so boring!! Why aren't you people talking dam if I wanted to have people stair at me I'd go back up there." She hit her head up against the wall.

"So what are you guys like mad?" Sakura asked.

"Bitch.." Kiba said under his breath. Sakura's head snapped to look at him.

"Excuse me pup?" She said in a hiss. But before he got to answer the door opened and a man walked in they couldn't see what he looked like he was wearing a long coat with red clouds on it.

"It's time." He said as he walked back out the door.

"Already?" Sakura's face got worried everyone saw it.

"Pick then get out here I'll give you 5 minutes." The man said from the hallway.

"Dam! I have to pick but I cant i…..no..Not now.." she was holding her head in her hands everyone knew who knew what was happening.

"Sakura come you can take back over come on you can do it." Naruto said

Sakura looked up her eyes full of fear "No you stupid girl we'll die stay away!!!" Sakura had fallen to her knees.

"Sakura come on!!" Kiba said.

"Kiba?" Sakura said her voice was her soft tone and her eyes were flashing from green to black. "No…NO stay down!!!"

Soon the whole team was yelling to her. Sakura was shaking her head and rocking back and forth.

"No…shut up….shut up….SHUT UP." Sakura hit the ground.

"Come on sakura." Asuma said. You could hear him above the others because of his deep voice.

Sakura shot her head. Then in a flash she was at Asuma's side.

"Do you have any idea what will happen if she comes back now? Do you have any idea what there waiting for me to do? No? I'll let you in on the secret. When I get out there and I cant do what they have planed. Witch we know she won't there not only kill. Oh no they won't give us that. No there most likely play with me a little bit you know RAPE! TORUCHER! Stuff like that." She hissed this in his ear then got up and walked to the wall and slid down it with her eyes closed.

She was breathing heavy her chest rise and fell. She clinched her eyes shut. She was still trying to keep sakura down. Her eyes softened as she thought of an idea.

She moved to her belt and took out a knife. It was cold in her hand then with out hesitation she plunged it into her hand. The blood gushed out. She sat there for a minute then a grin slid across her face. She sat there with the knife in her hand for a little wile.

"Finally." She said taking the knife out of her hand and opening her eyes.

"What did that guy mean by pick?" Asked Neji

Sakura looked at him her eyes where a mix of evil and sadness.

"I have to kill one of you." She said with out any emotion. She looked around at each of them. Looking all of them up and down.

"And have you chosen?" Kakashi asked.

She looked at him. Her brow was flustered at the question.

"Well see I don't want to pick some one to easy like Kiba or Hinata but then again I don't want to pick some one too hard like you or Asuma. So I'm at a cross road." She stud there with her eyes closed.

"Why Kakashi would you like to fight me?" She walked over to him leaning down so they were face to face.

"Well at lest you would show some feelings instead of keeping them all inside." She walked over to the middle of the room.

"Come on Kakashi everyone already knows about it." She pointed over to Gai Iruka Asuma and Kurenai.

"Those guys saw you at the river. I'm mean come on crying? Show some back bone man." She was standing her hand on her hip.

Kakashi looked over at them his eye lazy.

"Yea you know I haven't cried since my old team mates died. And then you happen and I cry like a child. You don't understand how scary that truly is. I have seen people die and it's this young girl that can make me cry. I thought I was crazy."

Kakashi head was handing in shame. But he lifted it when sakura gasped.

Her mouth was open in shock but that wasn't what worried Kakashi. It was her dark green eyes that were the size of soft balls that scared him most.

"Oh shit! Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Sakura backing up ageist the wall she slid down it and held her head in her hand.

"Sakura is that you?" Iruka asked.

"Yea it's me but a lot of good that dose I'm fucked literally. I cant do what they ask of me now not with it just being me. There gonna know there gonna see me and see that I'm nothing." She was crying now her head still in her hands.

"Sakura clam down." Gai said

Her head shot up. A tear ran down her cheek and fell on her knee.

"Calm down? How can you say that! You have know idea what I went threw last time." She laid her head down on her hands again. Kakashi was about to say something when the door opened.

"Have you cho…sen?" he said with a smile

"Oh you've lost your inner fight. Well I could say what a loss but.."

The man walked over to a horrified Sakura and grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up.

"But I would be lying." He laughed as he leaned in to smell her hair.

"You still smell so….sweet." he pulled her hair harder making her yelp in pain.

"Get off of her!!" Kurenai yelled. She was getting worried of what she might go threw.

_None of the men know what it's like. Her sole might not have been killed last time but this time it might just do the trick._

"Mmm your tempting to." He licked his lips at her. "Tell me who is this girl to you? What would you do to keep her from going threw absolute pain?" Kurenai closed her eyes at what he said.

"Anything." She said flatly.

"Oh really?" he loosened his grip on Sakura's hair.

"NO! She won't do any thing for me. And plus do you really want to have to fight her to get what you want. I mean I probably wont put up that much of a fight." Sakura was looking at Kurenai her eyes were still full of tears.

Kurenai shook her head. "Sakura don't." she looked back at the man. "I mean wouldn't you like the challenge?" she smiled.

The man also smiled and loosened his grip even more.

Sakura leaned in to the mans ear and whispered but when she leaned back down the mans eyes were full of lust. Sakura's head was down and her eyes were closed.

"Vary intrusting." He pulled sakura back up to her feet.

"Sorry but this one is more appealing to me and I'm sure to the others she will be too. You know we're a sharing group." He smiled at them and started to walk to the door pulling Sakura behind him.

"GET OFF OF HER!!" Kakashi yelled. The man stopped at this. The sternness in Kakashi voice was what made him stop.

"Why? What dose she mean to you? Are you her lover?" he looked at sakura who had flinched when he said this.

"You are…aren't you?" he started to laugh. Sakura squished her eyes shut as the man pulled her up and smashed his face to hers in a forceful kiss. His tongue pushed her lips apart and flicked in her mouth like a snake.

"Bastard!" Kakashi yelled witch made the man curl his lips in a smile as he slipped his fingers over the line of Sakura's pants. She kicked and thrashed in his grasp but she was pinned up ageist the wall and with his body there. She was stuck.

The man stopped and pulled away from their kiss.

"You done yelling now?" he asked his head tilted to the side.

"Take me leave her alone she's barely a women." Kurenai was looking up at the man. Pleading with her eyes.

"Can't she promised to do something if I didn't take you. And I doubt that I could get this from you with out losing some important." He looked her up and down. Then with out another word he pulled Sakura out the door and into the hell that was waiting but not before she looked back at her team with eyes full of tears and mouthed

"Sorry" as she was pulled out of the room.

The man left the door open but it wasn't because he forgot. It was because every few minutes they could her Sakura's cries or even soft whimpers. The whole time she was gone not one person dared to speak.

**That chapter was a little hard to write I re did it twice Cuz the way I had it was a little off. But hey don't forget to review Cuz those are what keep me going so come on reviews!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tay-Tay next chapter I'm deciding weather I want to have some death in the story. So I don't know it maybe in the next chapter or this on you never no and sorry I was a little depressed writing this Cuz my friend from school died in a car crash . Oh I don't own Naruto.

Kakashi and the others where still not talking. They all sat with their eyes closed wishing Sakura's screams were just in their head. But they weren't. And the only thing worse then the screams were when they stopped. At first they thought that they were done but that wasn't the case they could hear the distant tare of close.

_Why is this happening? I can't do anything to stop it. Sakura is being raped and I can't do any thing about it._

Kakashi could feel the anger rising inside of him. The others could see it to but they could do nothing. They were stuck and no matter what they did they all were most likely going to die here.

It seemed like hours that they sat there waiting. Waiting for something to happen for anything to happen.

The door busted open with slam. A man walked in but he held no Sakura like had thought he would in steed he held something much more terrible.

Sakura's bloodstained headband.

He stud there with a lazy grin on his face. Looking at them. Some of them had tears building in their eyes.

"She wont be needing this any more." He said as he threw the headband on the floor at Irukas feet.

Hinata had tears falling down her cheek. The man noticed and walked over.

"Don't cry. You'll see her soon." He smiled and walked back to the door.

"Where is she!" demanded Naruto

"Oh you want her body?" he asked then shrugged "O.k. if that's what you really want to see. Kinkey." He laughed and walked out.

Only to return latter with a bloody and bruised Sakura. You couldn't even tell there was a body under there. It looked like some one had run over her with a truck. But that wasn't the worst. The worst was her close they were ripped almost to shreds. She had her pants on that covered every thing but they were unbuttoned and had big rips in them.

Her shirt was almost gone completely only her bra was covering her chest.

He tossed her in the same spot as her headband and walked out closing the door.

"Neji!" Gai said looking at him. Neji knew what he wanted.

"Yes." He said, as he looked sakura up and down with his byakugan.

He shook his head lowering his head.

"She's gone." Neji said looking back up to Gai.

Iruka pulled his feet in so they wouldn't touch her. He let a tear silently fall down his cheek. She was important to him he didn't love her like Kakashi but he still had feelings for her she was his best student and he loved her like a child. He had watch her grow up had seen her get her first bulls eye. Had seen her cry after she'd killed for the first time.

Naruto shook with anger he couldn't hold it in any more his eyes turned red and his whiskers grew from his face. A red glob started to form around his body.

"Naruto! No not now clam your self!" Kakashi was almost yelling.

"I can't…I can…feel it…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because of two things

The pain coming from his main chakura point.

Sakura's dead body pushing two fingers in to his main chakura point sucking his chakura out.

Every one was quite. All they could hear was the chakura being sucked from Naruto's body. His eyes went back to blue and the whiskers on his face disappeared.

"What the hell…I feel weird." Naruto's voice was all broken and he gasped for air in between words.

Then all of a sudden Sakura's eyes lit up a reddish color. Chakura circled around her flying in all directions.

"Kakashi wants….she…doing?" His eyes were getting heavy like he hadn't slept in years.

"I don't know Naruto…"Kakashi wasn't really paying attention to him. He was looking at sakura and the chakura that she was sucking up.

_That's the nine-tails chakura. But how is she taking it? She should be dead._

Just then Sakura hands dropped and she fell to her hands and knees. She took deep breaths. Then she sat down in the middle of the room.

"Naruto are you alright?" Kiba asked looking at the boy who had slumped over and was also breathing heavy.

"Yea..I'm…fine..what about..Sakura." He was panting as he raised his head to look at her she also had her head hung.

"Sakura?" asked Kurenai she tried to reach out to touch her but the chains stopped her.

"I don't remember…it wasn't..My fault..I couldn't help it." She was talking in a voice below a whisper. But they still all heard her.

She looked up at Kakashi. She looked at him for a wile then she stud up. She then produced two vary familiar swords from her wrists and walked to each of them cutting there chains.

When she was done she pulled them back in and looked at Naruto.

"I'm sorry." She said as she walked over to his side and helped him to his feet. "I really didn't see any other way. I was dead it seemed like a good idea at the time." She was looking down at the ground.

"No problem Sakura hey I'm really glad you did it." He was still panting as he said this. His chakura was drained and he need help walking but Kiba and Neji had it covered.

"We need to leave like now or else we're going to be fucked." Sakura started to walk to the door. "We're going to be using the same window so get ready to make a big jump those of you who weren't here last time.

"Kiba Neji do you have Naruto, can you jump with him?" Sakura stopped half way in the hallway to look back at them.

"Yea we got him doesn't worry." Kiba said putting his arm around Naruto's body. Neji did the same thing only on the other side.

"Sakura are you sure this will work a second time?" Kakashi asked. He was a little worried that this might be a trap.

"What other choice do we have? I mean even with Neji and Hinata's byakugan we couldn't avoid them.

He nodded and they all started to ward the room with the window. They walked in silence with Neji watching the front and Hinata watching the back. The made it to the room and Sakura stopped at the window.

"O.k. Lets go. Neji Kiba your sure you've got him Cuz I don't think I can make that jump twice." She had an eyebrow raised.

"Geeeze we got him god." Kiba said laughing.

"O.k. then." She said as she jumped threw the window and sailed threw the air like a bird and landed on the branch of the tree that she had dented in.

They all made it out. Even Naruto who was thrown by Kiba into Neji's arms. He wasn't vary happy.

"O.k. back to the village we go and we need to move it." Gai had already started to leap from tree to tree. The rest flowed close behind him.

They stopped to rest after 8 hours of constant running.

Sakura and Hinata were back to back. Huffing and puffing. Naruto Kiba and Neji was up ageist a tree. The older teammates were resting in the trees above.

They decided to make camp there for tonight and start back in the morning.

"Hey sakura you want a shirt I have another." Kiba was holding up on of his big jackets with fur around the collar.

Sakura looked down at her shirt or what was left and blushed.

"Um yea thanks Kiba." She walked over to him and pulled it on but her arms got caught in the sleeves. And she was waving her arms around in frenzy.

"Sakura. Sakura hold on I'll help you. Just stop moving or… Ouch!" Kiba held his nose. A little blood leaked out between his fingers.

"Man! Not again." he laid down on the ground still holding his nose.

Sakura threw the jacket down and ran over to Kiba laughing

"I'm sorry Kiba! Really sorry. Here I'll heal you." Sakura got down on her knees and built her chakura in her hand. Kiba started to smile when he looked at her half naked body.

"Kiba you pervert. Now stop so I can heal you dam it." She was smiling too. Kiba couldn't stop laughing. So that made sakura laugh too.

"Sorry sakura I didn't mean too." Kiba now had his hand over him mouth not his nose.

Sakura finished with his nose hit him playfully. They sat and talked wile the others finished setting up camp.

Everyone was too busy setting up camp to notice how sakura left her hands on Kiba's arm after she hit him. Or how she would touch his knee when she would laugh at one of his jokes.

Everyone except Kakashi.

He watched them from the tree branch he was sitting on. He had his book out and was pretending to read it but he wasn't fooling anyone.

Kurenai Iruka and Asuma where talking quietly so Kakashi couldn't hear them.

"Do you see they way he's looking at them? Kurenai you better get your student before Kakashi gets him first." Asuma was smoking as he piled wood by the fire.

Kurenai looked up at Kakashi then at Kiba and sakura then back to Asuma and Iruka.

"I like to see Kakashi happy but you don't think that he would do anything?" Kurenai said looking at Iruka.

"No Kakashi wants sakura to be happy. No matter who she's with." Iruka looked back at sakura who was smiling at Kiba wile he was talking.

They all looked up at Kakashi who had gone back to reading his book. But he still glanced down at sakura and Kiba.

Soon they all had eaten and were lying down to go to bed.

Sakura had lain down on a mat that was in the middle of two other ones. Kakashi took this time to slide down on to the mat next to her.

"Hey Kakashi." She smiled and moved her mat a little closer to the fire so now she was face to face with Kakashi. So she turned over on her side and put her hands under her head so she could talk to him.

"So you doing O.k. you look really tired." Sakura said.

"No I'm fine Yea I'm a little tired but I'll be fine after a few hours of sleep." He said lying on his back looking up at the sky.

She yawed and closed her eyes staying in the same position. She fell asleep almost right away. Kakashi rolled his head so he could look at her face.

It was glowing in the moonlight. Her soft pink hair was cupping her face. He moved a wild peace of hair out from her face. Just as he had put his hand down Naruto popped up.

"Hey Kakashi is she asleep?" Naruto whispered.

"Yea Naruto she is." He said looking back up at the sky.

"O.k. well I'm going to take this mat ok?" Naruto laid down on the mat beside Sakura and was off to sleep in minutes.

Kakashi had gotten three hours of sleep. He was awake waiting for the others to wake up. The sun wasn't up yet and there was dew on the grass it was also on his mat.

_She was fighting them off as hard as she could. But the darkness was getting bigger and bigger. It was trying to swallow her whole. It was so thick it was like a blanket was tied around her head and someone was pulling it tighter and tighter. Then the blackness was all around her and she tried to scream but she couldn't it was to late she was fading away. _

Sakura shot up. Her nightmare had made her wake with a start. She was breathing hard. She could feel the tears falling down her cheek. She hugged her self.

"Sakura?" Kakashi said holding himself up with one arm. She looked back at him as a tear rolled off her face. He leaned all the way up and put his arms around her.

Her head was lying on his chest. She silently cried so she wouldn't wake the others.

"Shhh Sakura shhh." Kakashi pulled her hole body on to his lap.

"I couldn't scream it was like I couldn't breath." She said in between cries.

"It's ok it was just a bad dream. You're ok now your safe. I wont let anything ever hurt you." He said looking down at her. They sat there for a minute then sakura wiped her eyes.

"Sorry Kakashi for waking you up like this." She was sliding off his lap and lying back down on her mat.

"I was already up." He said lying back down too.

They didn't talk for a few minutes but when Kakashi looked over at her she was hugging Kiba's jacket to her and shivering.

"Sakura are you cold?" Kakashi asked rolling over to his side.

"Yea a little." She said pulling the jacket even closer to her.

"Come here." He pulled her mat over so it was over lapping his. Then he rapped his arms around her body. Covering her in a blanket of warmth. She shuffled farther in to his arms until they were spooning.

_God he's so warm and his stomach is so hard. And his arms I can feel the muscle in them. Oh god._

Sakura put her head down and soon she was a sleep. Kakashi rubbed his hand down her arm it was soft and he enjoyed it.

_God what am I doing? God I know what I'm doing. I need to get over this I need to get over her. But……I know that I can't. She's to perfect. The way her hair fell over her face. The way she breathed the way her chest raised and fell. He loved it all._

He laid there for god knows how long just breathing in her sent. Then he watched the sun peek over the tops of the trees. But soon after that he herd the sound of some one yawing and getting ready to get up.

He quickly slip out from under Sakura and jumped in to a near by tree pulling out his book.

Just then Iruka walked up to the fire and stretched. He looked around to see if anyone was awake. He saw that Kakashi mat was empty and looked around for him.

"Yo" Kakashi said from his tree. Iruka looked up and smiled.

"Hey Kakashi what you doing up so early?" he asked as he jumped up in to the tree with him

"Could ask you the same question." Kakashi said looking over his book.

"Oh I'm so used to be up for school that I always wake up this early." He sat down on the branch. Looking down at the team they sat in the quite for a wile then Gai and Kurenai woke up too.

"Hey Kakashi Iruka." Gai waved from the ground. They both jumped down so they could talk to them. Kurenai was running her fingers threw her hair. Trying to make it lay down on her head.

"Kurenai?" Iruka said.

"What?" She asked looking up.

He pointed her hair and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you.." he asked

"What a girl can't look pretty around here?" Sakura asked from behind them.

She walked over to Kurenai's side and smiled at her. Kurenai smiled back.

They talked about the mission about Naruto's snoring and about how Asuma was able to smoke in his sleep.

"I swear on day he's going to burn something down." Kurenai smiled as she looked over at him.

Kakashi eyed her and then smiled behind his mask.

_She loves him.._ He thought as he looked to sakura. She was smiling at Kurenai. She knew too. She then looked down at the ground and stopped smiling. Her eyes got sad and she looked toward the woods then she turned her head like she was trying to hear something. Then she started to walk in to the woods.

"Sakura where are you going?" Iruka asked.

"I need some water I can hear a river near by I'll be back in a second." She walked off in to the woods.

"Funny." Said Kurenai.

"What?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't hear a river." She looked up at them and raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi took off in to the woods after sakura.

_Why hadn't I noticed there was no river? What is she doing out here._

Kakashi stopped.

_Dam it! Dumb ass dog._

Kakashi could smell Kiba in the air. He jumped forward a few more trees and saw Sakura standing a few feet from Kiba they were talking. Kakashi had to turn his head to hear what they were saying.

"So you heard me?" Kiba said

"Yea your lucky that no one else did with the things you were whispering. _Hey baby nice ass_? What the hell were you thinking if Naruto or worst Kakashi would have heard that you would be a dead dog." She sat down in the soft grass. Looking up at the sky.

Kakashi saw red.

_That stupid pup I'll kill him_.

"Sakura look I umm really don't know how to say this but...I love you." Kiba walked over to her and stopped a little under a foot from her.

"Kiba your really nice and you smell really nice but look I don't love you like a lover I love you like a friend." Sakura rubbed the back of her neck.

"But maybe if you gave it a chance you'll see that you like it." He stepped closer to her.

"Kiba no I really don't think…" But before she could finish what she was about to say Kiba had trapped her in a kiss. It was hard and Sakura didn't like it at first. But then when he relised she was all-tense he softened it and put his hand on her lower back.

Sakura's mind was going a mile a minute. She finally closed her eyes and let her self enjoy it. She had her hands up at her side.

Kakashi was madder as he had ever been. He didn't even know he had jumped out of the tree and was one Kiba in till Sakura screamed and jumped in front of Kiba.

Kakashi didn't have time to stop his punch.

_Dam it sakura no I can't stop!_

Gai Asuma Iruka and Kurenai busted in to the clearing just in time to see Kakashi punch hit sakura straight in her face.

She flew back. She went threw trees one after another after another then _BOOM_ Sakura hit the side of a bolder the size of a min-van. She sunk in to it.

Kakashi stud dumb struck. But he was about to be knocked out of it. Kiba's fist hit him right in the jaw. Kakashi hit the ground. Kiba Asuma and Kurenai ran to get Sakura wile Gai and Iruka went to help Kakashi.

"Kakashi what hell is going on here!?" Gai pulled his friend up from the ground.

"He kissed her! She told him no but he just keep kissing her he didn't stop! She even had her hands up." He was looking past them to see if he could see Sakura.

Asuma got there first he laid sakura on the ground. Kurenai knelt down beside her. She knew some healing power but not much.

"Keep him away from HER!" Kiba was yelling at Kakashi and Iruka and Gai coming up the path his punch had made. They didn't stop.

Kiba got down on all fours his chakura poured off him. Then he gave the loudest roar that they all had ever heard.

"SATY AWAY!!!" he yelled.

That made everyone stop. Gai held back Kakashi.

"Maybe you should stay back." Gai said to Kakashi.

"Have you lost your mind? I didn't that to her I need to see that she's o.k.! I love her!" Kakashi yelled so Kiba could hear.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL LOVE? FUNNY WHERE I COME FROM THAT'S CALLED MURDER!!!!!" Kiba was over come by anger he couldn't see straight.

"SHUT YOU MOUTH PUP. BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU PERMITLY!!" Kakashi was yelling too. They both were pissed.

So pissed that they hadn't noticed Sakura get up.

"Thank you Kurenai." Sakura said. She got up and walked over to Kiba. She put a hand on his back. He spun around to see who it was. When he saw her he stud up.

"Sakura…"He was stopped by her hug. When she was hugging him she whispered in his ear.

"Kiba clam down please for me. I want to talk to you alone but not here. When we get back to the village meat me in my apartment." She stopped hugging him and smiled. Then she walked over to Kakashi she kissed her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Clam down Kakashi please. For me. I need you to control your self. How can I love you some one who can't control them self's." She smiled but then her face froze a trickle of blood fell from her mouth.

"It hurts…" She said then fell into three pairs of hands. She fell into darkness. She fell into emptiness. She fell into death.

Another chapter Come on people REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW this story die with out you!!!!!!! Please people!!!! Hey do any guys read these??


	8. Chapter 8

Tay-Tay ha lol but here's next chapter not a lot of people reviewed so this chapter shows how sad I was waaa. But I don't own Naruto!

_God. How many times am I going to die? I mean really. Come on._

_I can't even see any thing what is this in my hand. I can't move. What is it so warm? Why is this thing so warm? I wonder where Kiba and Kakashi are. I bet Kakashi is still mad. _

_I feel funny like something is wrong. But it's not. Maybe something is going to happen? God this sucks why can't I move? I feel like I can't breath but when I try to I feel like the air is too thick and it chokes me._

Kakashi was sitting in the chair at the end of her bed. He wasn't aloud to be in the room alone when Kiba was in there too.

_Stupid I don't even care about him. All I want to do is hold her and feel her soft skin. She needs me and I can't help her. He closed his eyes as it all flashed back to him. _

_Naruto and the others that had been sleeping came running when they heard Sakura hit the rock. _

"_Sakura!!!" Naruto ran over to her. Now she was lying on the ground by Kakashi Gai and Iruka. _

"_Kakashi what happened???" Kakashi just looked up at him then back down to Sakura._

"_His ass is what happened!" Kiba ran to Sakura's side. Kakashi fist balled. _

"_What?" Naruto stud dumb struck as Kiba told him what happened. _

_Naruto didn't talk for a second then he turned to Kakashi._

"_What happen to not letting anything hurt her? You know what you said this morning? Or was that just a lie?" Naruto was not yelling but you could tell he was upset. _

"_Naruto I didn't do this on propos. You of all people should know what it's like to not being able to stop a punch when you're mad." Kakashi had gotten up with sakura in his arms. Even with Kiba's protest he started to run to the village with her in his arms. The others were right behind them._

Kakashi snapped out of his daydream when Naruto walked in to the room.

"Hey Kiba. Kakashi. Gai." Naruto went to stand by Sakura's bed. He moved the flowers that Lee had bought for her over to the window seal so he could sit on the desk next to her bed.

_This thing in my hand is so warm. What is it? I can smell it smells like the woods. Why is that so familiar? KIBA! That's it I van smell him._

_Come on open I know your there I can smell you Kiba I can! Please don't leave I can smell you. Wait are you holding my hand? Is that what is so warm? It has to be he's always so warm. _

Sakura's eyes fluttered. She was waking up. Her Legs twitched first.

"Did you see that?" Naruto asked everyone.

"Do you think she's waking up?" Gai said walking to her side.

_Come on I can do it. Open eyes. Open. Open. Open! Kiba down leave!_

"SHE IS SHE IS! SHE'S WAKEING UP!" Naruto yelled.

She couldn't see clearly at first. It was blurry two no three figures? Where above her.

_Kiba I know one of them is Kiba._

"Ki…b..a?" Sakura said brokenly.

"I'm here! Sakura I'm right here. I won't leave you." Kiba tightened his grip on her hand.

Kakashi was a little saddened that She had called for Kiba instead of him but he didn't show it.

"Sakura can you see?" Gai asked

She tried to focus her eyes but they were moving with out her control. She shut then and tried again.

_Got it!_

Her eyes focused on Kiba. She smiled at him. Then on to Kakashi She smiled at him to.

"Hello." She laughed. Then looked to Gai and Naruto.

"How long was I out?" She tried to sit up but there was a pain in her stomach.

"All most two months" Naruto said.

"TWO MONTHS!!" She closed her eyes and let out a breath of air.

"Sakura with every thing you've been threw your lucky it wasn't 12 months." Gai said.

"You healed quick." Gai said quickly after. Giving her a thumbs up.

The doctor walked in shortly after.

"Sakura??? How are you already awake? Your injuries were vary serious. You should still be under." The doctor was on the older side 50 maybe 55. His face was kind and he seamed to be tired by all this work at the hospital no doubt.

"I'm fine. I have a pain in my stomach though it really hurts." She put her hand up on it.

"Umm I think I better talk to you alone for a minute." He looked at the others.

"No way I want them here anything you have to say to me you can say in front of them." She smiled at them and then looked back at the doctor.

"Alright then. Sakura well I'm just going to go out and say it." He waited for her to say something.

"Go ahead." She said.

"Your pregnant." Sakura face went from one emotion to another.

_Holey shit what no way! No way. Fuck!_

"Thank you." She said with her eyes closed. The doctor looked at them and then walked out.

"Sakura..?" Naruto asked

She still had her eyes closed but she put a smile on her face.

"I'm fine. But I'm kind of tired so could you guys please go. I would like to sleep." She said.

"Sakura." Naruto was just worried about her.

"GO!" She screamed at them. They took the hint and got up to leave.

"Except you." She lifted her hand and pointed at Kakashi.

_Dam it I'm done for. _Kakashi thought.

The rest of them left the room.

"Sit." She pointed to the chair that Kiba had been sitting in.

He sat down.

At first she didn't talk her eyes were open but she wasn't looking at Kakashi she was looking out the window.

"Why did you get so mad?" she still wasn't looking at him.

He didn't say anything.

"Answer me Kakashi." She turned to face him.

"It was that mutt you didn't want him and he just keep kissing you." Kakashi had snapped at her.

She shot up in her bed.

"That mutt didn't send me on a one way ticket to hell trees and all." Sakura grabbed her stomach. She was in pain.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi turned from her.

"Look I'm sorry too. I didn't mean that. I'm just a little. Frustrated." She sat up more slowly.

"I don't know what to do." She held her head in her hands.

"Do what you think is right. Don't do anything to make other people happy." Kakashi looked back to her.

"But if I keep it no one will want me." She was crying.

Kakashi got up.

"Then I guess I'm no one." He walked to the door and opened it. But before he walked out he looked back at her. She was starring at him her eyebrows were pressed down in confusions. He walked out with out a word to her.

_Why did that bother me so much?_ Kakashi didn't know but it did.

Sakura laid back down.

_What do I do? I can't keep this baby. I cant I don't even know who the father is. God why me? Why?_

She cried her self to sleep that night. She told the nurse she wasn't in the mood for visitors. Every time she had one the nurse would come in and tell her that some one was here to see you.

"I don't care." She would say every time.

That night she had nightmares about dark places and being alone. She could feel the cold crossing her heart. She knew what she had to do. There was no way that she could stay here.

_What will every one say? There look at me a treat me different. I can't stay here I need to get away. I can choose what I do with the baby when I leave._

She was already up when the sun rose. She had gotten out of the hospital easily. And with little pain. She was now walking to the front gates. She had gone to her house to get close.

_God I hope they under stand. I hope they all understand. The note I left should explain it._

When she got to the gates she looked back at the village.

"Good bye….For now." She said this out loud then walled of in to the woods. She didn't know where she would go but she had a pretty good idea that she would find what she was looking for.

"I know some of you might not understand but I have to do this. For me and for my baby. It can't grow up there. Not with all the stairs it will get. No I wont let it go threw that. I'm sorry to all my friends. But I will come back. One day. And when I want everyone to be FRIENDS. Got it?" The hokaga read this to all of them.

Lee, Gai, Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka and Ten-Ten.

"The last part is only for Kakashi and Kiba. So please leave wile I read it to them. They did Kakashi and Kiba stayed put.

"Move on please if you really love me you will. I'm not the type of girl to be locked in a cage. Not anymore. I'll most likely die out here. I need to find what I'm living for. That means I can't have some one love me. I can't have a relationship. Once that's all I every wanted. But now. I can't have it. I love you both so much it hurts but I can't stay. I'm sorry. Don't wait for me." She looked up at them to see their reactions.

"That's all." She said.

_I will wait for you. No matter how long you're gone. I'll wait for you._

Kakashi made a promises to him self that he'd wait for her. As long as she was gone. He wait. After all he was vary patient. And loved her too much to let her go.

…….

…….

……..

Four years latter the border guards can she two figures walking toward the main gates.

"Hey look at that." One guard says to the other.

Right as he said this the bigger of the two figures fall to the ground. The two men ran over to help. When they got there the figure that was on the ground was a woman about 27 and a young boy.

"Mommy!" the little boy cried. The guard picked up the women and the other one carried the little boy to the hospital.

…..

"Bring her in right away!" The doctor put her hand on the women's neck. "She barely has a pulse." She said as she moved the women so she could see her face.

"Oh my word!" The doctor said dropping the needle she was holding.

"Is something wrong?" Asked one of the nurses.

"This women she is..She's Sakura Haruno!" The doctor looked at the nurse. "Call the Hokage. She'll want to hear this." Said the doctor going back to work.

….

"WHAT? Where is she what room?" The Hokage pushed away from her desk and started toward the hospital. As she was going down the stairs a hard surface bumped in to her. She looked up to see who it was.

"Kakashi! Thank god. Come with me. I have good news. Sakura is back!" She said with a smile.

With in the next ten seconds Kakashi was standing at the front desk finding out what room Sakura was in. As he walked down the hall to her room his mind was going a mile a minute.

_What if I've gotten to old? I bet she hasn't aged a day. She'll always be beautiful. _

"Mommy! No I want her! MOMMY!" Kakashi was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a little boy's cries. He looked at the room number.

_315. this is Sakura's room that means this is..Sakura's son. _

He watched the nurses trying to hold the little boy back. He quickly moved in between them.

_Wow. He's fast. I don't think I was even this fast when I was his age._

He walked in after the little boy. Who was now at the side of the bed. Kakashi walked over.

_My god she's even more beautiful. She's perfect. _

Kakashi didn't look away from sakura. Her pink hair was still short and stuck out in the back. Her skin was the same soft pale that it had always been.

"Kakashi!" The hokage was calling to him. He didn't even hear her come in.

"Take the boy. I need to work on her if she's going to live." She walked over to the bed and started to use her medical Jutsu.

Kakashi pulled the boy up into his arms. But the boy would not go quietly.

"MOMMY! NO MOMMY!!" He kicked and screamed on the way out the door.

_Man this kid is strong. His kicks are actually starting to hurt._

Kakashi was caught up in the kid he didn't notice the person that had walked up to him.

"Kakashi what are you doing? Haven't you heard Sakura is back!" Naruto looked at him.

"Yea I know Naruto I've seen her already. Hey help me with the kid." Naruto did as Kakashi told him. The carried the little boy out to the court yard. Then sat him down in the grass.

"Let me go my mommy needs me!" The little boy was crying and kicking.

"Mommy?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto. This is Sakura's son." Kakashi said looking back down at the boy.

"What?!" Naruto looked the boy up and down. Black hair with a tent of blue. Hard eyes but they still had some kind in them. He did have Sakura's green eyes. They were big and full of tears at the moment.

"What's your name?" Kakashi said knelling down to be level with the boy.

He wiped his eyes and looked up at Kakashi.

"Zuko.. Where is my mom?" A tear fell down the little boys face.

"She'll be o.k. don't worry. But Zuko tell me where did you come from?" Kakashi asked.

"Mommy says not to tell. She said that he'd find us and take me away." Zuko sniffed up his nose.

"Who will find you?" Naruto asked.

"My daddy. He wants me because of what I can do." Zuko said.

"What can you do?" Kakashi asked

"No way that's mommy's number one rule. Don't show anyone it. She trained me all that she could in fighting. But she can't do what I can. So she said I'll have to train my self. She said that's how I'll get strong." He looked up at Kakashi.

"It's ok I know your mommy in fact I was her teacher when she was little." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Umm do you promises not to tell?" Zuko asked.

"Cross my heart." Kakashi said.

Zuko got up from where he was sitting. He made a hand sine to build his chakura. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate.

"SHARINGAN!" Zuko yelled. Kakashi eyes widened at the word, as did Naruto's.

"No way!" Naruto said as Zuko opened his eyes to reveal his powerful red eyes.

"Cool aren't they. My mommy says I'll be a really good ninja once I master them." He looked up at Kakashi who was starring at him.

"Do you know you fathers name?" Kakashi asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Zuko said looking confused. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter. But do you want to know my secret?" Kakashi moved his hand up to his headband and pulled it up showing off his eye.

"YOUR HIM!! You're the lightning ninja! My mommy told me stories about you. I always begged her to tell me them." Zuko had moved closer to Kakashi.

"Stories?" Kakashi wondered

"Yea! My Favorite is the one where you have to fight this really bad ninja and his sidekick. He has a really big sword and his sidekick can make mirrors out of ice. But you beat him no sweat! She also told me about a fox man and dog man even a bug man too!" Zuko was looking at Kakashi who turned to Naruto.

"A fox man?" Kakashi started to laugh. Naruto didn't think it was that funny.

"Hey Can you do this with your eyes?" Zuko closed his eyes then turned to face Naruto. His eyes shot open and Naruto was automatically put in to a trance.

"See and while I have them like this I can do what ever to them."

_How is this kid so strong? What was Sakura teaching him? I can't wait to get him in rolled in school. _

"Yes I can do that. Please let him out of it now." Kakashi walked over to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" Kakashi said.

"What the.. Aww man how can a little kid get me like that?" Naruto wined.

"He's no regular kid. He's Sakura's son that alone made him powerful enough but with his sharingan he's a totally new league." Kakashi walked back to Zuko.

"How about I take you for something to eat, Are you hungry?" Kakashi waited for him to say yes then started to walk toward the exit.

"Hey wait up!" Zuko said running after Kakashi.

They walked in silence to the ramen shop. Just the normal sounds of the city were around them. But when they got to the ramen shop Zuko started to ask questions.

"Was my mother a good ninja when she was a kid?" He asked shoveling ramen in to his mouth.

"Well no not really. She was actually vary weak. But that all changed when lady hokage took her under her wing." Kakashi said.

"No way! But she's so good now. Once these men came to are house and They were yelling at her. Then on of them tried to take me. But mommy got all made and her eyes did this thing. At first I thought that she had a special eyes too. But then she got real mad and her eyes were all black. Then these two big swords shot out of her arms and she killed the men just like that." He put more ramen in to his mouth.

_So her eyes still do that? But how dose she control herself._

"You know why she did that?" Kakashi asked looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Cuz she loved me?" Zuko looked up with ramen hanging out of his mouth.

"Yes. But it was more then that. It was because that is her nindoe." Kakashi said laughing at the boy.

"Her what?" Zuko was starring at him.

"Her nindoe. It means that's her ninja way. It's why she became a ninja. She wants to protect those close it her." Kakashi took a sip of water threw his mask.

"Oh…do I have a nindoe?" he asked.

Kakashi looked at him. "Well it depends. Why do you fight? Why do you want to a ninja?" Kakashi was looking down at him. Zuko wasn't looking at Kakashi. He was looking down at his empty bowl.

"I fight for the people who can't. I fight so others won't have to." Zuko looked up. "Is that a good one?" He asked

"You know. It's the best one I ever heard." Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the boy.

_He's sort of like Naruto. But he has his mother's spirit._

They talked for the next hour not about anything important but about where they had been where he played when he was little. They conversation was interrupted by a poof as someone appeared next to Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Is it true? Is sakura back?" Lee was talking a little loud for Kakashi taste.

"Lee clam down. Yes she is back." Kakashi turned to face Lee. Who was looking at Zuko.

"Who is this?" Lee walked over to Zuko. "Hello little one my name is Rock Lee. Who are you?" Zuko looked to Kakashi.

"Go ahead." Kakashi replied.

I am Zuko Haruno." He said. Lees face raised in realization.

"Your..your..Sakura's son?" Lee studded

He nodded yes.

Lee turned to Kakashi. "Can I talk to you?" He walked a little ways from the shop.

"Zuko I'll be right back." Kakashi said his eye wrinkled in a smile.

He walked over to lee.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you know who…is his…father?" Lee looked back at Zuko.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi replied.

Lee's face showed his shock. "You mean this boy. Dose he have…" He trusted Kakashi knew what he was talking about.

"Of course he has a sharingan." Kakashi didn't like the way that Lee was talking.

"Then don't you think it's dangerous to have him in the village? What if they come here looking for him?" Lee looked back at Zuko.

"Why would you even say that? He will always be welcome here. And anyone who wants him is going to have to go threw me."

Lee nodded in agreement. "Like wise! Please can you tell me what room Sakura is in?"

"315" Kakashi said walking back to the ramen shop.

He walked in to see that Zuko looking at him with sad eyes.

"Could you hear us?" Kakashi asked in amazement.

"..Ye…sss. This is why mommy said we had to stay away. Cuz people. They'll treat me different. Like I'm so kind of monster." Zuko was crying.

"No one will treat you like that. There is nothing wrong with you. Your no different then anyone. If anything your better then them if they treat you different." Kakashi grabbed him by the hand.

"Come with me." Zuko really didn't have a choice since Kakashi was pulling him down the street. Then they got to a tall building.

"Hold on to me tight." Kakashi said picking Zuko up in his arms.

"Ok" Zuko said.

With that Kakashi jumped off the ground. Zuko laughed as the wind blew ageist his face.

Then Kakashi landed on top of the building and sat Zuko down.

"O.k. look out there what do you see?" Zuko looked out at the city.

"Buildings?" he said.

"What else?" Kakashi said. "Think about your nindoe." He helped.

Zuko's face light up. "People for me to fight for!" He said.

"Right. And even if those people treat you different at look at you funny. You still need to fight for them. They need you and one day they will see that you are a great ninja and they will respect you." Kakashi turned from the city and looked down at Zuko.

"You remind me of Naruto." Kakashi said smiling.

"Who?" Zuko asked. Kakashi laughed.

"The man back at the hospital."

"But he was so weak I caught him with my eyes in seconds." Zuko folded his arms across his chest. "There's no way I'm as weak as him.

Kakashi was smileing. "Naruto might seem weak but on the inside he might be one of the strongest ninja I know. In fact he saved both your parents a number of times." Kakashi watched his eyes widen.

"Both of them?" Zuko asked.

"Yes." Kakashi turned back to the city. He sat down and pulled out his book.

"Do you mind if we stay here a wile?" Kakashi asked Zuko who was looking out at the city.

"No we can stay. I like it up here. It's quite." Zuko sat down next to Kakashi. He put his chin on the tops of his hands.

"Hey Kakashi?" Zuko said looking back at him.

"Um?" Kakashi answered.

"In mommies stories you killed a man for taking your book." Zuko turned back to the city.

Kakashi kept himself from laughing.

_Sakura why didn't you take this boy away from here. Just to tell him so many stories about it?_

Kakashi looked back down at the boy. Then out to the city. His eyes stopped on the hospital.

_Get well Sakura. For the both of us. I waited this long I guess I can wait a little longer. _

Then he went back to his book. But his mind was somewhere completely different.

…Wow I really like this chapter Tear!……..Kakashi we love! Ha


	9. Chapter 9

Yea Naruto don't own it Bla bla bla! On I put this chapter up at the same time as the last on so sorry if I confused you.

Kakashi snapped out of his daydream to see that the sun was going down. It had almost completely disappeared from view.

"Zuko lets…" Kakashi stopped when he saw that the little boy was asleep.

_Well I guess you will be staying with me tonight. _

Kakashi got up and walked over to Zuko picking him up in his arms. He jumped from roof to roof careful not to wake him. When he got back to his apartment he carried Zuko into his bedroom. Peeling back the sheets he laid him between them then covered him back up.

_Looks like I'm on the cough tonight. _Kakashi didn't mind though.

He walked back down the hallway. Grabbing a cover from the closet as he walked by. He plopped down on the cough and before he knew it he was asleep.

"Bang Bang Bang." Kakashi woke up to the sound of someone hitting the door. He got up bones popping as he walked to the door. He opened it only to find Naruto there with a mad look.

"God Kakashi I've been standing out here for like two hours. Where is Zuko? Granny Hokage want him at the hospital. Sakura is awake and wants him there too."

All Kakashi heard was Sakura was awake and he ran to get Zuko who was sitting up in bed.

"I heard a noise. I was about to go see what it was but then it stopped." He jumped down and walked to Kakashi.

"We're going to see you mom. Lets go." Kakashi walked back out to the living room to see Naruto at the fridge.

"No time to eat Naruto lets go." Kakashi said with Zuko right behind him.

"Man!" Naruto wined. Then walked to the door.

…………

"Finally. I sent you to get him a hour ago!" the hokage said in a harsh whisper from out side of sakura's room. "Come on." She said opening the door so they could walk in.

The room's window was open and a women was sitting on the window seal.

"Mommy!" Zuko ran over to her. She turned around when she heard the little boy yell. Then seeing him run to her she got down and kneeled down so when he got to her she pulled him in to a hug.

"Zuko where have you been? I was so worried." Sakura held in her arms. Then pulled him on to her hip as she stud up.

"Kakashi let me stay with him. He's the man from your stories isn't he!"? Zuko was smiling at Kakashi.

Sakura's eyes fell on him. He was taller then she remembered but over all he was the same his eyes were still hard but a hint of kindness at the edges.

"Hello Kakashi. Wow I never thought I would see you again." Sakura said sitting Zuko on the bed then walking over to him.

"You're taller then I remember sensei." She said having to look up at him. "So are you Naruto." She looked around Kakashi to see Naruto standing in the doorway.

"Yea I grew like 6 inches since you left." Naruto said.

They spent the next hour talking about what had happened in the village since Sakura left.

Asuma and Kurenai? I never would have guessed that." Sakura said. After a wile Sakura got up.

"Well looks like it's getting dark. Ino dropped by and said that I had no choice but to stay with her. So I better get over there." She walked out the room with them. The still talked as they where walking down the stairs. But when they got to the main doors Sakura said good-bye and began to walk off.

"Oh Ino insisted on me having a home coming party it's tomorrow night at her place. You don't have to come but you can if you want." She looked to Naruto then Kakashi

"Yea I'll come believe it. What about you Kakashi?" Naruto said

"I'll be there." Kakashi said then poofed off.

"See ya Sakura." Naruto ran off.

With that Sakura walked off to Ino's house with Zuko on her hip the hole way.

"Mommy? Why did you leave here anyway?" Zuko asked as they where walking.

"Well it's difficult it explain honey. I felt like if I stayed people would treat me different." She looked down at him.

"I thought that too but because of my eyes but yesterday Kakashi asked me what my nindoe was and I told him that it was to fight for people who couldn't. But then this guy came and he talked to Kakashi about me and the way he looked at me made me feel funny. But then Kakashi took me to the top of this building then he was like what do you see? And I just guessed buildings but then he was like no think about what you said your nindoe was. Then I relised that there was people I need to protect. Then I told him and he said that the people that treated me different need even more protection then others Cuz they couldn't see what good of a ninja I'll be." Zuko looked up at Sakura.

"He's right. You do need to protect them. All the people who need you. You need to be there for them and never let them down. Kakashi is always right you should always do what he says." Sakura stopped talking when she got to Ino's door. She knocked and then waited for her to answer.

"Sakura!" Ino said as she opened the door. Ino ran over to her and hugged her. Sakura laughed.

"Ino. I would like to introduce you to my son. Zuko." Sakura push Zuko toward her.

"Hello." He said. "Your pretty."

"He's so cute and not to machine a 100 right." Ino waved for them to come in. As they walked in to the apartment they saw that it was larger then it looked from outside.

"Here come this way I'll show you where you'll sleep." Ino walked down the hallway and opened a door two doors down.

Ten minutes Sakura had put Zuko to bed and was sitting in the living room with Ino drinking tea.

"Sakura?" Ino asked from the floor where she was sitting.

"Um?" sakura answered as she took a sip of her tea.

"Why didn't you leave? ….And don't try to give me a two word answer and the brush it off. Cuz it won't work with me." Ino got up and sat down next to Sakura on the cough. She had pulled her knees up to her chest and was blowing the steam that came up off of her tea.

"Ino please don't not tonight I'm really tired of explaining it to everyone. I just didn't want my son to….to have to grow up with everyone knowing that he was the product of my rape. I love my son Ino I really do. So I can't let him go threw his life with that on his mind." Sakura looked down at her cup.

"Sakura. Running away wasn't the answer. You know you had us to lean on. Even more important you had two men that loved you and would do anything for you. Do you know what they went threw? Kiba was bad but Kakashi. He was a lot worse. He wouldn't even talk to anyone. Gai Asuma even Tsunade tried to make him happy but nothing worked. He just walked around like a zombie he never ate. And when he was on a mission. Ha you could forget about him talking there either." Ino shook her head looking away from her.

"Kiba sat in his apartment for a couple days. But he came out eventually. You could tell that he had been crying from the redness of his eyes. He walked right over to Kakashi who had been sitting on a bench by the bookstore. And well he walked right over to him. Hit him in his jaw and said 'I blame you' and then he just turned and walked back into his apartment." Ino took a sip of tea.

"Then when he was informed he had a mission one day he just snapped back to himself. He was talking and went back to the bars and the clubs." Ino had walked over to the sink and put her cup in it.

"Did Kakashi ever get better?" sakura walked over and handed Ino her cup to.

"Yea after a wile." Ino was leaning ageist the bar. Her long blond hair was hanging lose on her upper back. Sakura rubbed her nose.

"I better get to bed. He wont go to sleep with out me." Sakura said walking toward the hallway.

"Oh and Ino?" Sakura popped her head around the corner.

"Yea?" She asked looking back at her.

"Think you." Sakura side pulling her head back and walking to her room.

She walked in to find Zuko sitting on the bed throwing a ball up in the air.

"Zuko where did you find that?" sakura asked walking over to the bed.

He jumped up. "It was on the floor." He said pointing to the corner. Sakura held out her hand for the ball. Zuko's face dropped. But he handed her it.

"O.k. time for bed babe." Sakura walked over and put the ball on the shelf.

"But mommmmyyyy I don't want to go to be here!" Zuko sat down on the bed.

"Where do you want to sleep then?" Sakura said pitting her hand on her hip.

"Kakashi's!" Zuko said with a smile.

Sakura didn't know how to react to that at first. Her hand dropped her hand from her hip. And her mouth dropped open and she couldn't talk for a moment.

"Well..umm…come here." She patted the spot next to her.

He jumped and crawled to her side. "Yea?" He asked putting his head in her lap.

"What do you uh think about Kakashi?" She ran her hair threw his dark hair.

"HE'S GREAT! He's so cool and powerful. And he has sharingan!" Zuko yelled.

"Ha yea he is really good. You know that he was my old sensei?" Sakura looked down at him.

"Yea he told me. But he said that you weren't vary good." Zuko looked up. "Where you really that bad?"

"NO I was not. He's just mad because once Tsunade became my teacher I got better." She had to control her self so she wouldn't yell.

"He-he-he mommy clam down." Zuko crawled over to the other side of and kicked off his shoes the pulled the covers over his head.

Sakura laid there thinking.

_I can't believe that Kakashi told him I was weak! Why does Zuko like him so much?_

…

…

…

Sakura waited till she heard Zuko's breath rising and falling till she slipped out of the bed.

_He won't wake up. I'll only be gone for a moment._

Sakura opened the window quietly. Looking back to see if it had waken Zuko she placed one leg out on to the roof. She saw his chest moving up and down with his breathing so she knew it was safe to go.

…

…

…

She walked across the bridge stopping in the middle to look at the water. She titled her head up at the moon. It left half her face in shadow. Her pale skin shone in the light.

_How long has it been since I was here? I remember waiting here for Kakashi. Naruto always talking trying to get me to like him. Then there was Sasuke never talking no matter how I tried to get him to notice me. Well he finally noticed me._

Sakura rubbed her head as the memory of her rape came back to her. Sakura gasped as the seen played out in her head.

_Sakura was lying on the clod stone ground. _

"_Clear out I want to do this alone!" Sakura tried to see who had said this but her eyes where swollen so she could only make out the figures of people. Like right now she could see that the figures where leaving the room._

"_Sakura I knew I would see you again but I never thought it would be under these…conditions." He laughed. She knew the voice right away. She pushed her self up on one arm._

"_Sasuke..?" She said. Her voice was harsh and unforgiving._

_She heard a noise then felt her self being picked up. He head rested ageist his chest for a brief moment then she was placed on some thing soft. _

…

_It was a bed _

…

_He had ripped her skirt off. She cried for him to stop. But he would just laugh. _

"_Sakura I thought you always wanted this?" His voice had bits of poison in it. She fought against him as best as she could but she was no match. _

_When he entered her she screamed out in pain. He wasn't as bad as the others had been but he still didn't make too much of an effort. _

_When he was done he kissed he cheek then her forehead._

"_See it wasn't that bad. You liked it. I could tell." He placed her skirt on her hips. He was walking out of the door when he turned back and said._

"_See you in nine months. Remember I want my son to be strong." He laughed then walked out._

Sakura snapped back to the bridge. A tear fell from her cheek.

She continued to walk. Her legs went the path she had taken all those years ago. To there training ground.

"We where team seven…" She whispered to her self. Pulling out a knife she spun around throwing it in to the woods.

"Oww hey man Sakura it's me!" When he stepped out from the trees Sakura almost passed out.

_He's grown so tall!! He must be over six feet now!_

Sakura's voice came out crackled when she spoke.

"Ki…Kiba?" Sakura stepped back from him like it was one of her nightmares.

He looked a little hurt by it but quickly hide it and stepped out from the woods.

"Sakura…don't look so shocked. Did you really think that I was not going to try and find you?" He took another step toward her.

" KIBA!" Sakura ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him. He did the same. She took in a deep breath.

_He still smells the same._

"Kiba when did you get so tall?" Sakura said letting go of Kiba.

He looked down at her. " I didn't notice." He smiled at her and rubbed the back of his head.

…

…

…

Sakura looked up at the sky.

Sakura walked down the street toward Ino's house.

_God how could I let time get away from me like that. I hope Ino and Zuko aren't up yet please don't be up yet!_

She jumped on to the roof to the window. She stepped threw the window.

_SAFE!_ Sakura thought as she slipped in. But before she did she looked out at the city. She could feel the eyes on her. Someone had fallowed her ever since she left Kiba. She had a good Idea of who it was but she hoped she was wrong.

Sakura walked in to the room. And laid in the bed. Not able to sleep. She looked up at the ceiling. Thinking about what had just happened.

Aww another good chapter if I do say so my self Ha Well keep reviewing!!


	10. Chapter 10

YES next chapter this one I want some action in so if you don't like it…..mega bit me! Believe it

Don't own Naruto!

…..

…..

…..

…..

As Sakura climbed back into the window she looked to the bed to see if Zuko was still asleep. Sure enough the clovers rose and fell with his breathing.

As she crawled into bed. Her limbs cried in protest. As her legs snapped when she stretched. He shoulder popped when she turned onto her side.

Her hand reached up to Zuko's hair. She twisted it in her fingers. She couldn't believe how soft it was. Even for a boy whose parents have great hair, his was really soft. She felt him shift under her touch and took her hand away.

Zuko turned over to see his Sakura looking at him. His eyes shut as he smiled at her.

"Are you awake already?" Sakura asked him.

" Yea…. well you were playing with my hair. It woke me up." His eyes were still close but not because of a smile but because of his sleepiness.

Sakura heard the sound of a hot water pipe groaning to life some where in the apartment.

_Ino's up too._ Sakura thought.

After about 30 minutes she got out bed pulling Zuko with her.

"No……. 5 more minutes pleasssssssse!" Zuko was grabbing at the sheets on the bed.

"No come on you need a bath. Then we should go around the city. I need to say hi to a few people." Sakura said picking Zuko up by his side. She walked out to the hallway and heard Ino in the kitchen.

When she walked in she was Ino had a breakfast already made and there where three plates out.

_Looks like bath time is going to have to wait. _Sakura thought as she put Zuko into the chair next to her.

"Good morning! How did you guys sleep?" Ino asked over her coffee.

"Good." Sakura said putting two pieces of bacon on Zuko's plate and on her own.

Ino looked to Zuko but he already had a mouth full of food and She was worried that if her tried to talk it might pop right back out.

"So do you guys have any planes for to day?" Ino asked.

Sakura looked up. "Oh um yea we're going to say hi to a few people. I thought maybe I would take him to the training grounds for a little training." Sakura bit into her toast with a crunch.

"Sakura are you really going to go training? I mean you just I just got out of the hospital yesterday. Shouldn't you take it easy?" Ino asked.

They talked until Zuko got restless sitting at the table. So sakura and him went out in to the village. They were walking toward the training grounds when sakura was tapped on the shoulder.

"So Sakura you look well." Gennma said standing behind Sakura. Zuko moved behind her a little. Gennma noticed and smiled.

"Hey what's your name?" he said squatting down to be level with Zuko.

Zuko looked up at Sakura and when she nodded he spoke.

"Zuko." He said in a voice lower then a whisper.

Gennma smiled. "Well hello Zuko." Gennma stud up and faced Sakura. "You know Naruto told me you were back but I didn't think you would be out of the hospital yet. I was just on my way over to see you." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Sakura started to laugh. "Gennma you've changed. I remember when you would chase a woman down the street. But now look at you, you're a gentle men." She smiled at him

"Yea I put all that stuff behind me." Gennma was about to say something when a large man stepped out of a nearby store.

"Gennma! You son of a bitch! That's the last time you break my daughter's heart." The man was walking toward Gennma who laughed and looked at Sakura.

"Well maybe not all of it." He laughed and then took off down the street.

_What an idiot. He didn't change at all._

Sakura looked down at Zuko. He was looking down the street smiling. She turned to see if he was looking at Gennma but when she turned she saw who he was smiling at.

_God dam it he noticed he's from the stories. Why did I put a bug man in the stories? _

Shino walked down the street with Hinata and Kiba. Zuko ran over to them before Sakura could stop him.

"I know who you are!" Zuko said pointing a finger at Shino. He looked down at the small boy.

"Excuse me?" Shino raised an eyebrow at him. But before Zuko could say anything he was being snatched up into Sakura's arms.

She looked up at them rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sorry about that guys he got away form me. He's too fast for his own good." She looked down at the boy that was fighting in her arms.

"It's ok sakura. He was fine." Kiba smiled at her. She looked to Shino. But she couldn't tell if he was looking at her or not.

"Sorry Shino." She said.

" He said he knew who I was? How is that?" Shino sounded as boring as he ever did. His voice did show the slightest emotions.

"Oh well I used to tell him stories when I was gone and well I put real people from here into the story. So he resized you from me telling him the stories." She put Zuko down and looked to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata." She went over and hugged her. "You've changed so much." Hinata blushed a little from her complement.

"So Sakura where are you headed?" asked Kiba.

She looked down at Zuko. "I was on my way to train with Zuko and get in a little in myself."

Kiba smiled. "We're going to train too!" They started to walk together. Zuko looking up at Shino.

"Where do the bugs go?" Zuko asked finally. Shino looked down at him.

"Zuko!" Sakura hissed.

"It's ok Sakura. The bugs live in my body I help them and they help me." Shino looked back up.

"Eww" said and sakura quickly picked him up and covered his mouth.

"Well that's enough with the questions." Sakura said.

"Well umm actually I have one." Hinata said in a small voice.

"Oh go a head. I just meant for Zuko." Sakura uncovered the boy's mouth.

"Well Um I was wondering uh who's his father?" Hinata tapped her fingers together.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura said still walking but she stopped when she saw that they had stopped to.

"Sss..Sasuke?" Kiba's eye when the size of soft balls.

"Yes…is that a problem?" Sakura had one eyebrow raised.

"He looks like him." Hinata said.

Shino looked down at Zuko. "Then if he is a Uchiha dose he have the sharingan?"

Sakura smiled at him then started to walk toward the training ground again.

"You'll see." She said pulling Zuko behind her.

…..

…..

…..

…..

Sakura stud a few feet in front of Zuko. She had her hands at her side. Zuko had his in front of him in fists. He was waiting for her to say begin.

Kiba Hinata and Shino stud a few feet away off to the side. Watching them.

"Alright begin." Sakura said closing her eyes.

Zuko dashed into the near by bushes. He crouched down behind one a watched as sakura's lips curved into a smile. She opened one of her eyes. Looking around. Her eyes drifted around the trees then stopped on the bushes. She took out a knife from her side bag. And threw it into the bushes.

Zuko jumped out and ran out from behind the bush. He jumped up in to the trees. Sakura's eyes darted around the near by tree's.

_Where is he?_ Sakura thought. But before she could find him a shadow formed on the ground in front of her. She looked up to see Zuko coming down at her. His leg was out stretched. And it was coming down fast and hard.

Sakura barely had time to jump back. But as she did the ground broke underneath her.

_What? But how? _Sakura looked up at Zuko. _How did he build his chakura like that and how did he do it so quickly?_

Zuko pulled his leg out of the ground. He looked down at the hole that his chakura made in the ground.

"How…How strong is this kid?" Kiba asked Shino. But Shino didn't answer he was too busy watching Sakura and Zuko fight.

Zuko smiled and looked up at Sakura. She was still squatting on the ground. She got back up. Then reaching in to her pocket she pulled out two small pelts. She raised her hand and threw then down in front of her. Smoke rose from the pelts and quickly coved the air.

Zuko jumped back out of the smoke. He waited for the smoke to clear. Stepping back to the spot where he was before he looked around.

Sakura looked down at him from the tree. She didn't think she would have to resort to using her smoke pelts. He thoughts where interrupted by Zuko's yelling.

"SHARINGAN!" Zuko yelled.

Kiba looked at Shino as he talked. "Just as I thought he dose Infact have the sharingan." Shino looked back to them fighting.

Zuko scanned the trees. Until he saw what he was looking for. A small twig hung from the branch when some one had snapped it. With out a moments notice he jumped in to the tree. Sending punches and kicks flying everywhere.

But of course Sakura blocked all of them. She jumped down from the tree. Pulling Zuko down by his ankle.

When her feet touched the ground she slung him around her and sent him flying toward a near by tree. Just as he hit it there was an unsatisfying _poof_ . A log fell to the ground in place of Zuko's body.

"Wow amazing he um really good." Kiba tilted his head toward her.

"Yea! Man he's almost just as good as Sasuke was." Hinata nodded.

She smiled. She didn't relies how good he had gotten. His timing was perfect. And he had gotten so strong and fast.

She looked around.

_Where has he gone? _Sakura thought as peered around her.

Just then a hand shot up from the ground grabbing her leg and pulling her down into the earth. Zuko pulled himself out and then made a hand sine.

"Dragon breath Jutsu!" As he said the last word a purple gas spilled from his lips. Sakura took a deep breath before it got to her. It soon stopped falling out his mouth. Zuko waited for the gas to clear but what he saw caught him off guard.

"When did she get out?" Kiba asked as he looked at the empty hole in the ground. Shino shook his head.

"I don't know I didn't see her."

Before Zuko could get his mind strait he was grabbed from behind. A knife put to his throat. His shoulders fell in defeat.

"Good job Zuko. Your timing with that Jutsu was perfect. You really have improved." Sakura said as they walked back over to the others.

"Man Sakura you really taught him good. He's as good as Sasuke was." Kiba said.

"He's even better." Shino said flatly.

Sakura shook her head. "Yea I know I had to train him hard. Because of his father being who he is. I couldn't let him be defenseless." She looked down at Zuko who was lying down on the grass.

"I'll see you guys latter." She went to turn around but stopped. "You guys are coming to Ino's tonight right?" She asked.

Shino and Hinata nodded yes.

"You bet I wouldn't miss it!" Kiba said

Sakura smiled at him then turned to Zuko. She leaned over him.

"You ready? I need to find some one." She pulled him up in to her arms. "You know I carry you an offal lot. Why don't you walk?" She looked at him.

"But mom soon I'll be to big for you to carry and then you'll miss it. So you should do it all you can now so you don't miss it as much." He smiled.

"Honey some how I doubt I'll miss having 85 extra pounds on my hip." She didn't but him down though. They walked in to town with out talking. Sakura was to busy thinking about Sasuke that she did see where she was going. So by mistake she bumped in two to tall green things.

She opened her mouth to say sorry but the words wouldn't come out when she saw who she had bumped in to.

Gai and Lee turned around to see who had knocked into them. Lee was shocked to see Sakura looking up at him.

"Sakura-chan?" Lee asked in disbelief. " Shouldn't you be resting. I mean didn't you just get out of the hospital?" Sakura couldn't speak she couldn't believe this man was Lee. He was the splitting image of Gai.

"Uh…oh um yea but I uh feel fine." She spat out. She let Zuko slip from her hip. He remembered Lee from the day before and turned to sakura pulling on her shirt.

"Come on mommy lets go see Kakashi." Zuko had a little wine in his voice. Lee looked down at him. He could tell Zuko didn't like him vary much. So he decided to help the kid out.

"Sorry Sakura but me and Gai have to go. 200 laps around the village!" Lee walked away with a smile giving Zuko a wave.

"Zuko why did you act like that it wasn't vary nice to treat new people like that." Sakura held his hand as they walked back to Ino's house.

…..

…..

…..

….

Sakura slipped in to his apartment. She didn't think she had to knock it was Kakashi after all. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

Kakashi looked up at her from the couch he put his book down on the floor.

"Kakashi. Ok well good I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you." Sakura walked a cross the room and sat down in a chain across from him.

He raised an eyebrow. "This couldn't wait till the party?" he asked sitting up.

She looked at him then shook her head no. "Kakashi this is about Zuko. I need to ask you a favor. And I'm asking you because you're the only one I trust to do this." She looked up at him.

"Go on?" He said.

"Kakashi I want…I need you to say..that if anything happens to me..that um you'll take care of Zuko for me." She waited for him to speak.

"Sakura what are you talking about? Did something happen?" Kakashi asked.

"It was nothing really. But last night I was walking back to Ino's and the hole way there I could feel someone watching me. But that's not the point. I need to know that you will do this. I need to know that he will be safe." She was at the brink of tears. When Kakashi got up and pulled her to him.

He stud there holding her in his arms for a minute then her lifted her head with his hand.

"Sakura I will always look after him. But it isn't going to be an issue because I will never let anything happen to you. The both of you." He pulled her back in to a hug. The let go.

"Sakura I think you should go back to Ino's. And forget about how worried you are. You and Zuko are both protected here.

Sakura nodded then walked out and back to Ino's.

….

….

….

….

Sakura couldn't believe that Zuko had run off like that. As soon as Lee came up and started to talk to Sakura he ran strait out the door.

_I know I saw him go down this street._ Sakura thought as she turned in to a small ally beside the bookstore. It was dark and sakura had to squint her eyes but she could defiantly see a figure.

_That has to be him._

Sakura picked up her pace to get to the end of the ally. But when she reached it her face became distorted in fear.

Sasuke held Zuko in his arms. His hand covering his mouth. Blood was running down his hand. She guessed Zuko had bitten it when Sasuke snatched him.

"Hello Sakura. It's been a wile but I told you I would see you soon." He stepped closer to her. "So tell me did you raise are son strong?" He looked down at Zuko in his arms.

"Put him down! Don't make me kill you. Because I swear to god Sasuke I will kill you if you touch one hair on his head." Sakura pulled a knife from her bag. But before she could lung at him Zuko kicked his leg up and landed a hard kick on Sasuke's shoulder.

_Zuko…don't _Sakura was worried of what Sasuke would do. But to her surprise he started to laugh. Then looked down at Zuko.

"Your better then I would have expected. You'll be even better when I remove all these distractions from you life." Sasuke had taken his hand away from Zuko's mouth.

"No! You're not taking me away. You can't!" Zuko yelled. But Sasuke only smiled.

"Good then you will start to hate me. And then you will build your true power." Sasuke activated his sharingan and then looked at Sakura. Who instantly felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her.

"Sas…uke…please don't. Don't do this you can't take him…away." But sakura couldn't keep her eyes open. They felt like each eyelid waid a ton.

She hit the ground with a thud. Sasuke walked over to her. Nudging her with his foot.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Zuko screamed. He went to hit Sasuke but Sasuke grabbed his hands.

"Stop that screaming it's disgraceful. I'm going to teach you to become the most powerful ninja ever seen. And I expect you to act like it."

"MOMMY!!" Zuko was still yelling.

Sasuke shook his head. "You're so attached to her. I'm sorry for what I must do. But your think me in the long run." Sasuke did some Jutsu so when he sat Zuko down he could not move. Pulling the sword from his back he held it over Sakura.

Sasuke looked over at the little boy. Tears had started to form in his eyes. One fell down his cheek and on to the dirt covered ground.

"Please don't! I'm sorry I won't yell anymore. Please don't hurt her." Zuko had tears fall off his face.

"Your to weak with her. But if she's gone you wont have anything to live for. You will be a fighting machine. Your sole will die and with it your emotions." Sasuke said looking at the him.

He turned back to Sakura. Her face was pale and her hair had fallen into her face when she fell. Sasuke had to admit she was beautiful. He closed his eyes. The opened them. He raised the sword.

The seen happened in slow-mo for Zuko. He watched as the sword came down. He watched as it sunk into Sakura chest right into her heart. He watched as the blood poured from her chest. He watches as it formed a river like stream running toward him. Surrounding his shoes. He watched as Sasuke his father plucked the sword out of her chest like it was nothing. He watched as his fist crushed into a fist.

"MOMMY!! YOU BASTURD!! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!" Zuko was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke walked over to him. He sent his hand across Zuko's face.

"Your….disappointing." He said as he pulled his sword out once more. "And I have no use for a son like you."

Zuko could see his mother's blood shimmer as Sasuke pushed the sword in to his chest. The pain hit him automatically. It was worse then anything he had every felt. He looked up at Sasuke. A tear rolled off his chin and fell in to the pool of blood. Zuko looked down as his blood mixed with Sakura's. Her's was redder then his was. And when the two mixed the color turned a dark red.

Sasuke jumped out of the ally with out a word to Zuko. At first Zuko couldn't move. But then he started to craw to Sakura's side. His body left a trail of blood as he pulled him self to her.

"Mommy?" He knew that she was gone but he still said her name like he hoped her to answer. When she didn't he dropped his head. Then the coldness set over him. Using the last bit of his strength her lifted her arm and snuggled into her. He let her arm fall over him. As if to protect him. Even though when she was dead. She said she would always protect him. No matter what.

….

….

….

.…

….

And that's how Kakashi Naruto Kiba Hinata Ino Kurenai Asuma Iruka Lee and Shino found them. They had been looking for them all night. They had decided not to split up so if one person found then they would all be there. The sun had just started to rise. There was still morning dew covering the grass. When Ino screamed and ran in to an ally.

The others fallowed her not knowing what she had seen. But when they got there they relised.

Kakashi dropped to his knees as did Naruto. Asuma held Iruka up. Kurenai went to help Ino. Lee held Hinata in a hug keeping her from falling. Shino held Kiba up holding his by his shoulders.

Kakashi's body shook from the silent cries that came from his mouth. He grabbed at his chest. A pain ripped threw it. Like a volcano deep down in his body getting ready to erupt. It hurt so bad he had to lean forward on his knees. Finally It erupted Kakashi could feel his heart ripping right down the middle. He could feel each little tare.

Each rip was a memory of Sakura. Each tear that fell from his eyes where words that they had spoken to each other. His mind flashed from memory to memory of her. From the first time he saw her in the school. To the last time they had spoke in his apartment. He tried to remember what they had talked about. But he couldn't.

Then it hit him like a sled hammer. It played in his head like a movie.

_Sakura I will always look after him. But it isn't going to be an issue because I will never let anything happen to you. The both of you._

He wanted to die. He had never thought that what he had said earlier that day would turn out to be a complete lie. He didn't think he could feel worse but that memory did it. He had been tourcherd and it hadn't felt this bad.

Kakashi could feel his sole being ripped out of him. His emotions were being pulled right along with it.

Love….

Happiness….

Hope….

Caring…..

All of them where gone. They fell from his chest. Like snow. Then like snow they hit the ground and melted away. Gone, Lost forever.

Until Kakashi was left with only the bad things.

Pain…..

Sadness…..

Hate…..

Soon Kakashi knew these things would take him over. But for right now he was still letting the good emotions fall out. He could feel just the hint of happiness of hope as they fell.

He looked up at Sakura's body as he reached into his pocket. Pulling out a peace of paper that had been folded in to squares. Kakashi looked at the top.

_TO: Sakura_

_From: Your favorite sensei_

Kakashi had written it for Sakura. He was going to give it to her to night. It explained how he felt about her. How much he loved her. How much He loves Zuko. That he wanted both of them in his life. For the rest of his life.

But it didn't matter now. Both of them were dead.

Sakura…

Zuko…

And as Kakashi tossed the letter in the pool of blood beside him a third thing died to. After years of waiting it finally died as he watched the ink on the note mix with the blood and become blurred.

_His heart. _

Waaaa ok that by far was the saddest chapter I have ever written. Waaaaa! Please don't kill me! But I had to end the story some how. People weren't review and I felt this story was starting to drag along. So again I'm sorry.

-ANBUKAKASHIGirl666-


	11. Chapter 11

Wow I didn't know that so many people really red this story. When I saw all the reviews my mouth dropped open. But then I was sitting in my bed trying to go to sleep and this new end came to me.

Sorry it took so long but I wanted it to be perfect!

I don't own Naruto.

…

…

…

Tsunade looked at him. The Anbu had propped him up ageist the sidewall of her office. He still couldn't support him self-even after they had pulled him away from their bodies. He had been crying so it left his eyes red and puffy.

The others that had found them were there too. Naruto stud with Hinata and Lee. Kiba, Shino and Ino stud a little behind them. Asuma held Kurenai in a hug. Iruka was standing to the side.

She turned her head back down to the scroll on her desk. She rubbed her eyes to stop the tears from leaking out. Then she looked over at Kakashi. She knew that he had been hurt the worst.

_I have to be strong. I have to be strong for them and for myself_. Tsunade thought as she got up and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Witch one?" She asked looking at the floor. Kakashi head rose a little.

"What?" He asked with a broken voice. The others looked up too.

"I…can bring one back….but only one. So I asked witch one." She looked over at Naruto who had frozen. He had stopped shaking and she didn't even think she saw his chest moving from him breathing.

She waited for a moment then turned around and grabbed the scroll from her desk.

" The breath giving Jutsu is one of the many forgotten Jutsu invented wile the ninja world was still being formed. This Jutsu lets a person give life to a corpse…." Tsunade saw Kakashi flinch at the word corpse. But she continued.

"But there are some major requirements for this Jutsu.

1.The person being brought back can only have been dead for up to 24 hours.

2.The person performing the Jutsu must be an expert medical ninja. Have a well know view on all the necessary protocol for the operation.

3. This Jutsu can only be used once by the person and has serial different effects on the person using the Jutsu. The most severe of them being that the user of the Jutsu life will be shortened. Depending on the time length the ues-e has been dead."

Tsunade stopped reading and put the scroll down on the desk. Then walked to the middle of the room.

"You see the longer we wait the worse it is for me…So with that being said…I'm going to take a vote. Now I know this is hard but all of you where her closest friends so I'm letting you choose. I will vote also." She waited for a second letting it soak in.

"Well I'll go first. I believe Sakura would want us to bring back Zuko. She would want to protect him in anyway she could. Even if it meant her giving up her chance at life."

Kakashi's mind played the memory of Sakura standing in his apartment. He could almost hear her voice.

_Sakura I will always look after him. But it isn't going to be an issue because I will never let anything happen to you. The both of you _

One part of that stud out. _Sakura I will always look after him. _ He wanted to go back to that time. He wanted her. He wanted to be able to hold her and tell her he loved her. But as much as that he wanted he knew that she would want Zuko to live. And for Kakashi to be the one to raise him. Tsunade snapped Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"Iruka who do you chose?" She asked looking at him. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"Sakura" He said flatly. No one was shocked by this. Tsunade nodded then moved on.

"Asuma?"

"Zuko"

"Kurenai?"

"Zuko"

"Shino?"

"Zuko"

"Kiba"

"Sakura"

"Lee"

"Sakura"

"Naruto?"

"Sakura"

Tsunade turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi? Who do you want?"

Kakashi heart was beating so hard he thought he was having a hart attack. The one he picked would be the one that came back. When he talked his voice sounded raspy and dry like he hadn't had water for days.

"Z….Zuko…" He said.

"Alright then. But with that there is another problem. We are going need a home for him. And as much as I want to keep him, I can't.

Kakashi pushed him off the wall. "I want to raise him." He said the power coming back to his voice.

Tsunade looked at him then smiled. "Anyone have a problem with this?" She asked even though she knew no one would.

"Good. Kakashi come with me." She said as she walked toward the door. "The rest of you may go."

Kakashi walked in behind her as she pushed open the door to the room. It was dark and candles littered the floor. Four medical ninjas were knelling down on what looked like the four edges of a glowing green square. And in the middle of this square Zuko's body was laid with symbols drawn on his legs arms face and heart.

"Kakashi You'll have to wait out side but I'll call you in as soon as it's done." She moved him back and closed the door.

…

…

…

…

Kakashi had been waiting for almost three hours. He had sat down on the cold floor and it felt good on his cold sweaty hands. He tried to read but he couldn't keep his mind on the words on the page. He didn't know when but soon he had fallen to sleep.

But his dream was him at the hospital just like he was really.

"Why is this taking so long?" He said. Laying his head back on the wall.

"Why are you so impeccant?" Kakashi's eyes flew open. He knew who voice it was but he needed to see for him self.

"Sa..Sa..Sakura? How?" His mouth hung open and his eye was wide with shock.

Sakura smiled and slipped down the wall to sit next to him.

"Your dreaming silly." She said with a smile.

Kakashi looked down at the floor. He couldn't face her. Not after what he had done. He could of brought her back.

"Hey…don't you dare think like that. You gave my son back his life. And your going to give him the love of the father that he never had." She raised her hand to his chin and made him look at her.

"When I woke up in the hospital and you walked threw the door my heart dropped in to the bottom of my stomach. I saw how good you looked and how much Zuko liked you and I knew I could never take you away from him." She smiled.

"I would have never let you." Kakashi said. His eyes were full of sadness and regret. "If only I would have been there." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"No if you would have been there the only difference would have been three dead bodies not two." She reached down and pulled a peace of paper from her pocket.

Then she turned it so Kakashi could see what it was. It was his note. The front was hard to read because of the bloodstain mixed with the ink but he saw his that it was his handwriting.

"I read it." She looked up at his face and was puzzled by his expression.

"Your not mad at me are you?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked at her and shook his head.

"Never." He said then put this hands on either side of her face pulling her in to a kiss. It only lasted a second but it was so sweet and soft that it had felt like a lifetime.

"I wrote you one too." She said holding up another note. He took it and looked down at the perfect writing.

To: Kakashi 

_From: your favorite angle._

He knew she meant this as a joke but in fact she was now a angel. He went to say some thing but Sakura put her finger to his mouth. Then pulled her finger away and kissed him.

Sakura pulled away talk but then she looked down at her hand. It looked like it was made of glitter. Kakashi could see right threw it.

"My time is up. I can't stay any longer. Please take care of Zuko teach him right from wrong and other thing that only you can. " She looked back up at him.

"No please stay. I need you. I never got a chance to tell you I loved you." He said this as another tear fell from his face.

"You never had too. I already knew. And besides you just told me." She said.

"But this isn't real! This is just a dream!" Kakashi voice sound desperate. Sakura noticed and pulled him in to another kiss.

" A dream is how you brain shows love, just like your heart. And love is the realest thing that can't be broken." Sakura bent down and cupped his face like he had done to her.

"I love you so much." She said as she ran her fingers over his eye, making it close.

"But it's time to wake up. Wake up."

"Wake up!" Kakashi flung open his eyes to see Tsunade standing over him.

"I thought you would like to know that the operation was successful. Zuko was transported to the hospital. You can go and see him But he'll be asleep and he needs his rest so don't wake him." She looked down to study him then walked down the hall toward her office.

Kakashi's shoulders fell. The thanked god that Zuko was o.k., and that he would be with him. But then his mind flashed back to his dream and his heart begain to ache a little.

He reached up to rub the sleepiness from his eye but when he did he felt something in his hand. Surprised he opened his hand to see what it was.

At first his brain shut down. His eye dashed all over it and when he was sure it was real he picked it up and read the out side.

_To: Kakashi_

_From: You favorite angel. _

He was a little afraid to open it. Thinking that this was a dream too and he would wake up and Tsunade would tell him the operation had failed and Zuko was still dead.

But as he pulled the paper apart nothing happened. He finally opened it completely and started to read it.

_Dear Kakashi,_

_I Hope you get this I don't know how this works but I feel like if I write this and tell you how much I love you, that it will some how find you._

_I don't really know where I am but for some reason that doesn't bother me. I feel peaceful. You would love it here. At first there's nothing but light and I was just walking around a big empty space But you know as soon as I started writing this a river and forest has appeared. There are birds and deer. I can even see fish in the river from the rock I'm laying on. _

_I don't know how I got this pen and paper I think it was already here. Zuko was here too but he just got leaded away by a women. She beautiful her white dress is blowing in the breeze. She looks so familiar but I can't think of a name to go with her face, She has big boobs. I think that's a good thing, that he's being taken away. He's waving good-bye. I bet you're the one who he's going to. He loves you a lot. I love you a lot. _

_Should I be sad? I feel like I should but I can't. I can't remember anything bad that I should be sad about. All I can see when I close my eyes is you. I see you walking with people down a street. But there faces are all blurs. Then I see you in a room leaning on a wall._

_Right now when I close my eyes I see you sleeping. You're sitting in a bright hallway. Your head is leaning up on the wall. Your eyes look puffy and red. Have you been crying? I should try to go to you. When I open my eyes the hallway and you are still there. _

_I'm going to stop writing now. I want to go over to you in this hallway. And the more time I sit here writing the father away the hallway gets. So good-bye and I want you to know I love you. A lot. _

_I don't think that I'm going to be able to do this again so one more time. I love you._

_Sakura_

Kakashi had to move the paper from his lap because his tears would make the writing messed up. And he wanted to keep this nice.

It took him a few minutes to stop crying but he did stop and got up and started to walk toward the hospital.

…

…

Zuko tried to looked around the room but someone had raped bandages around his head covering his eyes.

He still felt the thump of pain in his chest from where his father had stabbed him. Zuko let it replay in his head. His father killing his mother then killing him. Him crawling over to her. And saying her name.

He sat up in the bed but quickly found out that it was a bad idea. A sharp pain ripped threw this back, it slammed into the point were his spine met his brain. He yelled out from the pain. As he laid back down. But he stopped yelling when he heard a door fly open.

"Zuko?!" Kakashi said from the edge of the bed. Zuko looked to were the voice had came from.

"Kakashi? Is that you? Take these bandages off!" Zuko said as he pulled at them.

"Stop. I'll get them. You're just going to hurt yourself." Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed and unraveled them.

Zuko blinked trying to get used to the light in the room. But when they adjusted and he saw Kakashi. Zuko couldn't feel the pain any more. He jumped to Kakashi.

Kakashi caught him in his arm. Zuko pushed his face into Kakashi chest and started to cry.

"I tried to save her…but I couldn't…he was…. just to strong." He said between cries.

Kakashi rapped his arms around Zuko pulling him into a hug.

"You will never be responsible for what happen. Never." He said as he put his face in Zuko's hair. And they sat there for a while. Kakashi let Zuko cry on him and told him how proud of him he was. How it took so much courage to stand up to his father.

After Zuko had stopped crying Kakashi picked him up and carried him out of the hospital. As he was walking down the street toward his apartment. Zuko shifted to look up at him.

"Where are we going?" Zuko asked. Kakashi smiled at him then ruffled his hair.

"Home." He answered. Kakashi looked at Zuko but the looked up at the sky.

_Your welcome to come too Sakura._ He thought as he looked back down to Zuko.

…

…

…

…

…

Zuko was covered in blood. It dripped from his hands and from his face. He tilted his head toward the sky and let the rain wash the blood off. His sharingan was still spinning from his fight it was as if it almost showed his mood.

He looked back down at the dead body below him. The blood and rain had mixed a formed a pool at his feet. The body's eyes were still red but there was a glassy coat over them. Zuko looked at this man with shame. The Great Sasuke Uchiha. There was nothing great about him. He was a murderer and a coward. And how appropriate that he had died on the 20th anniversary of his mother's death.

A movement from the body surprised Zuko. Sasuke had rolled his head so he could see Zuko. He had a smile on his face the made Zuko want to kill him allover again.

"You're a true Uchiha." Sasuke said as he watched Zuko pull his sword off his back.

"No I'm a true Hatake." Zuko said as he plunged the sword threw Sasuke's heart. Loving the look he made before he died.

Zuko then put his sword back in its strap and turned to walk back toward the Leaf village. He looked up at the sun and saw it was setting. Then Zuko started to run. Not only for the feel of the wind and rain on his face as he jumped from tree to tree.

But because his father hated when he was late for dinner.

O.k is that better? I think that is a happy enough ending right well if not I really can't make another chapter so…. Oh but there is one thing I want to explain.

You know in Sakura's letter how a women was leading Zuko away? Yea that was Tsunade and she was bringing him back to life. And in case you didn't know Sakura was in heaven.

-ANBU-KAKASHI-LOVER666-


End file.
